


The Overthinking of Hearts

by FastPuck, Nachte



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Experimental Style, M/M, not formal sentence/paragraph syntax so be aware of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastPuck/pseuds/FastPuck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachte/pseuds/Nachte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, long story short, I am sitting on a very literal dragon’s hoard of RP logs with Nachte and I figured it was high time to start sharing things, since the only thing we really posted publicly is Mars or Bust. That said, I don’t have the time to dedicate to transcribing our RPs to full paragraph style fic, so the best I can do is clean them up, send them to Nachte for revisions, and post them as-is. (if you were around us in Homestuck fandom circa 2012 you might remember AUstuck, this is very similar to that!)</p><p>Anyway without further ado here is the first of hopefully more stories we’ll share with you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Overthinking of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Also, N is for Nachte and P is for Puck. Enjoy!

Nachte: Quatre

Nachte: picks up the mess that is

Nachte: Duo Maxwell

Nachte: after the war

\--

P: can it even be like

P: Duo thinks he’s kinda

P: a prisoner basically

P: when he’s not.

P: like ha ha yeah sure, rich CEO takes in buggy terrorist, nevermind they came from the same battlefield

P: this's a publicity stunt right Cat?

P: house arrest or mansion arrest am I right

P: got any booze

N: Quatre just

N: pinches his nose.

N: He found Duo in a wayhouse

N: or more like

N: Heero called him

N: and told him

N: Duo was in a wayhouse.

N: god they're like

N: 17

N: and Quatre was never the best soldier

N: he has moral quandaries to this day

N: with what he did during the war,

N: but stabbing corporations to death and plunging entire economic empires into the metaphorical ocean

N: is fucking chump change

N: after you've killed a guy with your bare hands.

N: he’s lost a lot of that wide eyed grandeur.

N: He’s spent the last two years

N: fighting tooth and claw for

N: 1. respect

N: 2. to escape economic ruin

N: and 3. re-establish WEI as a stable construction monopoly.

P: and 4. not getting sucked up by PTSD

N: he’s not

N: fighting to protect peace

N: like Trowa, Wufei, and Heero are

N: but he’s

N: fucking

N: rebuilding the world

N: and that’s

N: more than admirable

N: and he’s pretty sure he gets less sleep than they do on top of it

N: he’s sick of being called spoiled

N: he’s sick of being called naive

N: and he’s really fucking sick of being underestimated

P: he's got darker purple under his eyes than the men three times his age

P: and bigger scars to boot.

N: he’s cannibalized three construction start ups

N: and destroyed StarTech industries in a huge corporate merger.

N: WEI has the largest government contract for colony rebuilding and repair.

N: It has half the governmental war repair contracts on earth as well.

P: god and nobody even

P: knows/believes

P: that Quatre fucking

P: spearheaded every single one of those moves

P: practically BULLIED the board into it

N: Heero calls him from earth as he’s pouring himself a greyhound.

P: His tone has

P: softened just a little bit

P: since the end of the war

P: he surprised everyone by completely embracing peace and, while not being the best civilian, he's actually... happy the war's over

P: and he's going to the same university as Wufei.

N: Given, Heero is attending mostly via online classes.

N: Heero works as Relena’s security detail and they both work as

N: special agents

N: for the preventers

N: and they do a lot of

N: consulting on difficult cases and such.

N: And despite what people think, they’re actually not into each other.

N: Quatre actually thinks he’s the only gay one.

N: Trowa isn't and it sorta rocked Quatre’s world for a bit

N: also Heero is crushing on Relena and Wufei is sorta like

N: coaching him through it as a wing man.

P: Similarly everyone kinda thought Duo would be the best at 'adjusting' postwar besides Quatre.

N: Duo

N: is

N: barred from Freeport

N: like

N: he'd have been fine

N: but they won't let him drop off the radar

N: so he just sorta

N: downward spiraled

N: no Freeport

N: and no piloting

N: he can go wherever

N: he’s not like stuck on earth

N: but he can't own a ship

N: and he can’t disappear into Freeport

N: which is basically

N: all he wanted to do, own a ship and live where guys like him retire.

P: Now he's just

P: a wandering mad dog

P: and Quatre's the only one who can catch him because well

P: he can still feel him

P: the others are... they're fine.

P: somehow they're ok with little to no meddling.

P: Duo's a damn train-wreck perpetually half-occurring.

N: Duo is just

N: lost.

N: There’s not a lot of salvage work on earth

N: it’s mostly handled by WEI ...ironically

N: and space salvage requires a pilot's license.

N: which means

N: "I'm sorry kid, I'd take you if I could."

N: Howard tells Duo.

N: "But you can't do shit if you can't get behind the controls and you and I both know it."

N: that’s the last time Duo talked to Howard.

N: And Howard knows he probably isn't welcome back in Duo's life.

N: The kid doesn't and never has taken abandonment well.

P: and Duo only talks to Heero

P: because he's just

P: he's best friend

P: in a lot of ways

N: (Heero wasn't gay and that sorta.. rocked Duos world for a while too )

N: Heero goes to Quatre

N: when he just

N: has no options left.

N: The vid display turns on

N: and Heero looks frazzled.

N: Quatre enjoys that Heeros internal emotions reflect on his face now.

N: It’s morning on earth,

N: its late evening for Quatre.

N: "Good morning, Heero."

N: Heero is still

N: blunt

N: "I'm afraid Duo is going to kill himself."

N: Quatre

N: tilts sideways a bit

N: and runs a hand down the side of his face.

N: He

N: really wishes

N: he wasn't team mom.

P: Trowa's a better team mom anyway.

N: Quatre isn't really compassionate as the world makes him out to be.

N: if anything

N: being an Empath makes him more callous.

P: He almost just says "go talk to your mother about this Heero", let Trowa deal with this.

N: He has important things to do, like run a benevolent monopoly.

N: They don’t stay benevolent without extreme micromanagement, he’ll have you know.

N: He in fact almost just

N: gives Heero a suicide hotline

N: and says goodnight.

P: But, he can be mean to

P: pretty much everyone

P: but Heero.

P: "What happened?" is what he does say

N: "I don't know, he doesn't tell anybody what he does."

N: "But the last call I had with him, he’s.."

N: Heero rubs the back of his neck.

N: "He doesn't look like the wars ever stopped, Quatre."

N: "And I don't know how to fix it."

P: Quatre sighs

P: poor Heero.

P: "Did he tell you where he was?" not likely.

N: "He’s.. at a wayhouse. I think. In America, New England."

N: "From what I could conclude from the background in the call."

P: and if he actually let the background be seen he must

P: want to be found after all.

N: Quatre thinks that

N: and sighs.

N: Instead of sleeping that night

N: Quatre spends the precious hours

N: learning what he can

N: about what Duo Maxwell has done

N: for the past two years.

P: "I'll do what I can" is what he told Heero

P: not "I'll fix this" or "Everything will be ok"

P: just "I'll do what I can."

N: He’s past

N: that kind of talk.

N: He’s learned

N: that you can't always fix everything,

N: and that it’s not always going to be alright.

P: Heero's learning that too.

N: Quatre lays in bed staring at the ceiling.

N: Duo is a bit of an enigma.

N: He’s done hundreds of small jobs and he’s wandered everywhere in the past two years.

N: He’s been incarcerated for petty intoxication offenses a handful of times.

N: ( three of those times he actually 'escaped' whatever Podunk county  jail he ended up in.)

N: Then he just flies under the radar so well it’s hard to catch him again, popping up in entirely different countries each time.

P: Duo Maxwell, more like Duo Maximum-Life-Complicater.

P: Maybe he'll just send him a gilded invitation or something

P: 'You're a mess, come visit.'

N: Quatre sighs and rolls over

N: he knows

N: Duo would just toss it out.

N: He’s more stubborn than Yuy really.

N: "If you're so determined to die, then get on with it already, Duo Maxwell!" he snaps at the wall

N: and gets a two hour nap in before he has to be awake for the board meeting tomorrow.

N: He argues

N: with his personal guard

N: the entire day.

N: They dog his heels and half the time they aren't even effective.

N: Twice in two years he'd handled an assault entirely by himself.

P: Left his suited monkeys just kinda

P: staring.

N: He’s sitting alone at the Haplan Plaza eating a meal for a king

N: and picking at it.

N: He doesn't like dating.

N: His empathy ruins it a lot.

N: Either their nerves make him as sick to his stomach as they are

N: or their greed rears its head behind their placid smiles.

N: He barely has time for it anyway.

P: taking over the world isn’t a part-time thing.

N: His guard’s security check is brief and sloppy,

N: and Quatre is so busy

N: wrapped in his own thoughts

N: that the extremist

N: almost gets close enough to blow them all up.

N: Quatre has to take the gun from his guard's holster

N: and shoot the man.

N: Drags the 30 some year old adult behind a thick cement pillar in the parking garage and ducks them down when the man's suicide bomb goes off.

P: and it's a cleaner shot than the security could've made

P: on his best day

N: He pours himself

N: a stiff shot of whiskey

N: and fires the PMC Company that handles his security.

N: He informs his private shuttle

N: that they're going to earth tomorrow.

N: New England.

N: He’s going to hire a competent security expert,

P: and he isn't taking no for an answer.

N: Frankly

N: the staff at the way house

N: don't really know

N: how to react

N: to a 17 year old

N: in a fresh pressed Armani suit

N: with features like an arch angel

N: Politely requesting to see 'that scruffy young man with the long braid that I assume has been giving you all a tough time.'

P: they just say

P: "somebody go find Max".

N: None of them go

N: at first

N: because none of them want to

N: find Max.

P: nope

N: One girl sorta

N: slinks off to do it.

P: She lost the rock paper scissors.

N: Quatre just

P: nods

P: knowingly.

N: yep.

N: Duo Maxwell

N: is a mess.

N: He reeks, his hair is less a braid and more a comical, greasy, tangle.

N: His clothing is just.. Haphazard.

P: Heero wasn’t kidding

P: he looks half-dead already.

N: He has bags under his eyes to match Quatre’s.

N: But the worst bit

N: is that

N: he’s not smiling.

N: He’s not even

N: trying to.

N: He just sits

N: hands shoved in his pockets

N: shoulders hunched

N: staring out ruefully at the world.

N: He scans the room until his eyes fall on Quatre.

P: and even then he still doesn't smile.

N: Quatre

N: only now realizes

N: how serious Heero was.

N: Everyone else in the room looks

N: skeptical.

N: And a little confused.

N: Nobody knows

N: who 'Max' is

N: much less why this rich guy wants him.

N: Quatre

N: finds some kind of humor

N: in their ignorance.

N: That they have no idea

N: that these two boys

N: saved their lives.

N: "I've just recently fired my entire security detail."

N: Duo blinks sluggishly at him.

P: "Would you like a job?" Quatre asks blithely.

N: "Don't answer that." He continues with almost immediately.

N: "I don't feel like dealing with your witticisms."

N: "You're hired. There, the entire awkward dance has been entirely bypassed."

P: Duo looks like he was all out of witticisms anyway.

N: That really

N: rubs Quatre wrong.

N: "Come on then, I have a meeting with the CFOs of my branch companies this afternoon on L4."

N: "We.. can't--" One of the way house employees starts.

N: "He’s not supposed to leave until he’s so.. ber."

N: Quatre looks at them,

N: “I assure you, he is far better at substance abuse than you are at preventing it, so let’s leave it to the professionals, shall we?” he supplies

N: as he hooks an arm in Duo’s and starts tugging him out of the lobby.

N: Duo

N: in his foggy

N: half-drunk brain

N: is trying to figure out

N: what the fuck is happening, but his apathy

N: prevents him from actually caring. He just blithely stumbles after this guy.

N: Duo doesn't really

N: know much

N: about anything right now.

N: He couldn’t tell you the date and he can’t remember the last time he saw the news.

N: "I can't decide if they didn't have showers, or you just didn't take one." Quatre complains.

P: It's like

P: talking at Heero

P: in the beginning of the war,

P: only even sadder.

N: Quatre

N: spends the entire shuttle flight

N: managing stocks

N: handling contract negotiations

N: and off and on conference calls.

P: it's only after Duo hears 'Mr. Winner' directed at blonde

P: like 6 times

P: that he realizes it's... really Quatre

P: he just

P: falls asleep

P: after that.

P: He's kind of a worse wreck when he's asleep

P: still sleeps like full fucking defense mode

N: and his breathing rattles

N: with what Quatre recognizes as spacer cough

N: which is the typical

N: upper respiratory infection

N: Colonists get when they stay on earth

N: Without proper immune shots.

P: A couple times the stewards ask him about... the kid

P: sleeping there

P: Quatre just ignores them and gives them something else to do

N: They're in the space port, on the way to baggage claim,

N: when Duo catches,

N: disarms,

N: throws to the ground,

N: and immobilizes

N: a gunman who was about to pull a pistol on Quatre.

N: Quatre is busy arguing about corporate politics on his phone

N: and he only gets a flare of 'intent to kill' from Duo

N: before the guys on the ground with his own gun pointed at his head.

P: Can he just

P: pull the phone away and

P: "Oh, good, glad you're not rusty."

N: It made the news

N: that Quatre had fired his entire security company.

N: Quatre is sure what he has for lunch makes the news,

N: and he’s positive this’ll be on the 5 o’ clock report tomorrow as well.

N: He studies Duo, worried about how he will appear on broadcast.

N: Duo looks

N: tired

N: and even still he doesn't look all that there.

N: He doesn't smile.

N: Duo just holds the guy like that

N: until the police and two preventer agents show up.

N: He spins the gun and hands it to them hilt first.

N: Then he hauls up to his feet and drags the guy up as well and hands him over.

P: He's not even looking at them

P: he's sorta generally looking in the boarding gate area.

N: His first instinct is to leave, disappear in the boarding crowd while Quatre deals with the police.

N: But the adrenaline sobers him a bit

N: He thinks about Quatre

N: and what a shrew lookin’ guy he’s turned into.

N: he’s done away with that fringe in his face

N: and slicked his hair back nice.

N: Surely he’s got a

P: good following of young rich girls

P: who all want to date/bang him bad.

N: He’s frankly

N: sorta played up by the media

N: for his looks

P: handsome young scion

N: half the WEI marketing campaign

N: just has his face on it

N: 'WEI Industries, building your future today."

N: They have a huge R&D team, they've been entrusted with rebuilding a solid 70% of the world

N: and they're expected to do it with the latest technology.

N: It’s a constant struggle to meet the god-like status the world assigns him.

N: Quatre steps in front of him calmly.

N: "Where would you run, Duo?"

N: The blond looks up from his phone and turns to face him in his five hundred dollar dress shoes.

N: "Aren't you tired of running?"

P: Duo just looks at him

P: real slow

P: and just says "'M not runnin' that's the problem."

N: Quatre just

N: takes that in.

P: "If I could run I'd already be gone."

P: he sounds like he’s been smoking for 50 years and drinking for 60.

N: His voice has changed.

N: Quatre's has as well though not by much.

N: Duo's is deep and full of gravel.

N: "You wouldn't get far."

N: Quatre says firmly.

N: "Even if you could."

N: And he turns away.

N: "You can't hide from me."

N: "Nobody can."

N: It's a pleasant pitch, his voice.

N: But it’s laced with steel.

P: Duo just growls behind his back "Yeah like I said tha's the problem."

N: Quatre

N: smiles.

N: It is serene as a fucking lake.

N: "Well."

N: "That’s your problem, not mine. Stop lollygagging, I've places to be."

N: and he starts walking.

N: And that is not

N: the bleeding hearted boy from the war.

P: Duo

P: stops lollygagging

P: and slowly follows him

P: like a wary fucking dog

N: They take a private car to Quatre's home.

N: A pent house suite.

P: of course

N: The doorman double takes at Duo.

N: and Duo sneers at him, bares his teeth.

N: "haaaaaa"

P: He flinches.

N: "Stop scaring the local fauna, Duo."

N: Quatre doesn't even

N: turn around

N: as he says it.

P: he just shows him right to the nearest shower

N: he peels off his blazer

N: and shuts the door

N: "Shower is that way."

N: "I'll have you wear something of mine until I've procured you something of your own."

N: "And for god's sakes, wash your hair twice."

P: Duo just mouths 'procured..'

P: and stalks off

N: (http://timberandstoneworks.com/images/stoneshowers2.jpg Quatre’s shower)

N: Duo just

N: stares at it

N: for a solid minute.

P: he takes like

P: an hour and a half.

P: he doesn’t even turn it on for the first 20 minutes

N: he opens the bathroom door and Quatre just points right back inside.

N: "No."

N: "Try again."

N: "Take your hair _out_ of the braid. Then wash it."

N: "You would be amazed at how much cleaner it gets."

P: Duo narrows his eyes and just

P: “Don’t talk to me ‘bout long hair.”

P: he slams the door a bit.

N: "Child." Quatre huffs.

P: Duo washes his hair

P: again

P: and just says in the spray

P: "The fuck happened to him?"

N: Quatre sits down

N: in his office

N: and messages his temple

N: and looks at his inbox.

N: SageCo is trying to buy half his contracts out from under him.

N: It’s a dirty tactic, they're offering to do the jobs for half the price

N: 'and half the quality I bet'

N: He thinks sourly.

N: He keeps fair prices.

N: Half of what he'd ask would mean either dangerous working conditions or shoddy materials

N: or both.

N: He'll have to go in front of the governmental board soon.

N: His eyes slip closed just thinking about.

N: He'll have to explain _again_ why 'cheaper' isn't always better.

N: He isn't going to let this new peace start off with unhappy workers and unfair wages.

N: He may be shrewd, but he’s not cruel.

N: But god damn if he isn't tired of having to fight for every inch of ground.

P: Duo comes out with like

P: 4 broken combs.

N: He stands in a towel

N: in Quatre’s open office door

N: holding one of them with a sour face.

N: Quatre stands up and marches him back to the bathroom.

N: Takes a bottle of detangler from the bathroom cabinet

N: and makes Duo face the mirror.

N: and with a gentle hand

N: that is more reminiscent of the boy Duo remembers

N: he brushes out Duo's hair.

P: "Y'want me to call you Mister Winner now or what."

N: Quatre just meets his eyes coolly in the mirror.

N: He just turns his eyes back to Duo's hair

N: and he gathers it up into three parts

N: goodness it’s thick.

N: Color of autumn

N: red and brown and honey gold.

P: it's not too much longer than he remembers

P: must have reached its 'limit'

P: or it got cut off a bit at some point.

N: He ponders but not too deeply.

N: Plaits it with steady hands, tight and clean like he remembers it always being.

N: Duo's body is a wreck.

N: he’s thin and his farmers tan is uneven and ruddy.

N: And his chest practically vibrates when he breathes.

P: he's grown... a little

P: but there's no meat on him.

N: "I was hoping you'd still call me Cat."

N: And he softens a bit around the edges.

N: Because this is Duo.

N: This isn't.. some moronic civilian who wants to tell him how things should be done.

N: This isn't someone who he feels like he has to monitor every step of the way in everything they do.

P: Duo's watching him in the mirror

P: "Ya missed it huh."

N: "Even Relena calls me Mr. Winner."

N: "I am beginning to forget I have a first name."

N: his phone rings.

N: And Quatre just

N: looks straight with such frustrated despair.

N: And he wavers like maybe

N: he'll ignore it.

P: "...You gonna get that Cat?"

N: "...yes."

N: And he pulls away

N: and walks from the bathroom following the sound.

P: Duo

P: pulls his hair over his shoulder

P: and finishes.

P: ..Quatre's the only one who did it right.

N: Quatre even tightens it

N: every third plait.

N: "Yes. No-- Yes. Y _es_."

N: Quatre sounds

N: as haggard as Duo looks.

N: He smooths a hand over his hair and looks out the huge glass wall of his office that looks out over L4.

N: The doors are all open.

N: His voice carries easily.

P: Duo picks a window

P: and opens it

N: "Yes I'm aware-- Yes. I'll have to push back next month's board meeting to open talks with ESUN."

N: "No-- I've already hired a new head of security."

N: "Wh-- Yes I trust them."

N: "Yes."

N: "It's not your concern who they are, I don't care if you don't trust them."

P: Duo just kinda

P: listens in like

P: you tell 'em, boss

N: Quatre steps out of the office and looks across the large open floorplan at Duo who has a window opened.

N: He covers the phone with his palm.

N: "If you're going to jump, at least have the decency to do it with some clothing on."

N: And his lips

N: quirk.

N: He points down the hall. "Bedroom’s that way, wear whatever you want."

N: He turns a bit and focuses back on his phone.

N: "I was sick of incompetence so I hired the only competent man on the market."

P: Duo just

P: tongues the points of his teeth

P: and closes the window

P: and wanders off.

N: Quatre’s place doesn't look very lived in.

N: It’s got huge ceilings, all open and modern.

N: ( http://www.slim69.com/images/Modern-Penthouse-Living-room-design-layout-by-Hrvoje-Design.jpeg hufff )

P: he can't even gauge what it must have cost or be worth

N: Can he look up

N: and Quatre’s got

N: Sandrock's

N: swords

N: hanging crossed from the ceiling

N: like a modern art piece.

P: like a modern art piece but for the real battle damage

P: Duo kinda

P: smirks a bit at the long scrape on the left one

P: beam rifle cut out before it could cut the blade off

P: he knows 'cause he was there making the MD with the rifle explode

N: Quatre ends his call and looks at Duo.

N: Really

N: looks

N: at him.

N: Feels the 'lost'

N: just rolling off him.

N: "Would you mind putting some pants on?"

N: Quatre pushes his phone into his pocket and looks at him.

P: "D'you remember when you got that scar?" Duo just points up at the shotels

N: Quatre looks up.

N: "You saved me."

N: Quatre says is calmly.

N: He turns and looks at Duo.

N: "Now I'm going to return the favor."

P: Duo heaves a sigh like a long, long death rattle

N: Quatre shoves him.

N: "Don't think this is a pity case."

N: "I need a new head of security and I assure you I would have let you rot in that wayhouse if I thought I could find someone better for the job."

N: There’s something about it

N: that’s dead serious.

P: Duo looks at him

P: up and down

N: Quatre is

N: forged from steel.

P: he got hot.

P: "D'you got any jeans."

N: Quatre smiles ruefully.

N: Tips his head back and to the side

N: with just a thin smile and narrow eyes like

N: 'you fucking wish'

N: 'I fucking wish'

P: "Welp."

N: "There’s...a pair of black riding pants."

P: "Oh good cause I was gonna say"

P: "guess I'm not wearin' any pants."

N: "Oh I assure you, you'll be wearing pants."

N: "Because I do not have the time to be spending staring at your ass all day."

N: And Quatre just fucking

N: says it without a hitch

N: and walks past him.

P: Duo even stares after him for a few seconds

P: "Huh."

P: it's almost a laugh

N: Duo

N: settles on dark black slacks anyway.

N: He has to use a belt

N: to keep them up.

P: "Don' tell me how much these cost, kay?"

N: Quatre smiles.

N: Sips his coffee

N: and looks very much like

N: he wishes to tell him.

P: his coffee is

P: straight black

P: like... all the other pilots drank theirs

N: it used to be

N: more sugar and milk

N: than coffee

N: Now it’s so strong

N: that Duo can smell it from the doorway.

P: "You gonna share that?"

N: "There’s a cup waiting for you at the kitchen table."

N: Quatre turns and leaves.

N: Entertains the ridiculous notion of a torrid love affair with his bodyguard.

P: god

P: Duo too.

N: Quatre of course, knows that preposterous because that would require Duo actually liking men.

N: he’s sitting at the table waiting for Duo, checking his stock ticker on his tablet.

P: Duo's just kinda waiting for Trowa to come home or somethin'.

P: he forgets it when he smells his liquid black nirvana

P: burns his throat a bit but he likes that. means it's working.

N: "Your benefits will kick by Wednesday after I make you sign a bunch of paperwork you will no doubt care very little about."

N: "Then you will go directly to my doctor and he will see about getting rid of that ridiculous spacer's cough."

N: Trowa

N: is never going to come home.

P: "Hey this cough an' me been through a lot together."

N: "I'm sure it’s settled in nicely."

N: "Did I mention my doctor is an ex-field surgeon who knows where to keep his hands and how to keep his nose out of your business?"

N: Quatre sips his coffee.

P: "...You did now."

P: it does

P: placate him a bit.

P: "Gonna scan me?"

N: "I would fire him."

N: Quatre

N: doesn't

N: even

N: twitch.

N: "You're a human being, not a barcode."

P: Duo takes another fat gulp of coffee.

P: "Don't think I ever actually heard that before."

P: he mighta.

P: memory's a bit selective these days.

P: not usually his own selections either.

P: "Alright I'll jump yer hoops Cat."

N: "I wasn't really going to give you an option, but thank you."

N: Quatre flips the tablet around

N: and hands Duo his stylus.

N: "Sign."

N: He points.

P: Duo pretends to scan some of the text

N: Quatre rolls his eyes.

P: scribbles his shitty signature.

N: Quatre changes the document.

N: "Here."

N: They do this

N: three times.

N: And Quatre pulls the tablet back and offers Duo his hand.

N: "Welcome aboard, Mr. Maxwell."

P: Duo makes a snorting almost-laugh that's 110% phlegm

P: he takes Quatre's hand anyway

P: "Yeah thanks Cat."

N: he asks

N: how much he makes

N: "350,000."

P: "Whhh....."

P: "The hell am I gonna do with that?"

N: "Spend it on blow and hookers."

N: "That’s not a real suggestion."

N: "You aren't actually allowed to do that."

N: "Mostly because I am not actually allowed to do that."

N: "So if I can't have fun, neither may you."

P: Duo laughs

P: and it sounds nothing like it used to.

N: It’s still

N: a laugh

N: and it

N: makes Quatre warm a bit.

N: "You're obligated to live within one block of me."

N: "But I assure you there’s no lack of nice housing."

N: "Not that you'll see it much."

N: "We'll be traveling a lot."

P: "What madeja fire your other guys?"

N: "I saved _him_ from a suicide bomber, with his _own_ gun."

P: "Tchhh, bet he was playin’ games on his phone."

N: "Yes."

N: "Actually."

N: Quatre

N: sounds

N: acidic.

P: "Jeeezus."

P: "Who the fuck does that."

N: "Not you."

N: "And that is all I care about."

N: "I have at least four attempts on my life every six months."

N: "I am more powerful that Relena wishes she could be."

N: "I have a larger GDP than ESUN."

N: "And I own almost 84% of the war debt."

N: Quatre gets up and pours himself another cup of coffee.

P: "Damn son."

P: Duo scratches at his jaw

P: kinda floored.

P: "You got busy."

N: "I was not.. the best soldier."

N: "But I am the best war profiteer."

N: "And there are a lot of people in the world who are very upset that I have 70% of the governmental contracts to rebuild the world and that when I say jump, the colonies say 'how high?'"

N: He sits back down and looks at Duo.

N: "I am the most powerful man in the world, Duo."

N: "And I am tired of having to sleep with both eyes open."

N: "Frankly, I'm just tired."

N: "Basically, Relena gets better sleep than I do and she’s quee-- president of the world."

P: "And where's Trowa fit in all this?"

N: Quatre just

N: opens his mouth

N: and

N: cocks his head and closes it.

N: "Trowa’s touring earth with his circus."

N: "I hear they're popular."

P: Duo just

P: looks at him

N: Quatre stares at his mug.

P: "I thought you were sweet on 'im..."

P: he could swear Trowa was too

P: "You didn't...?"

N: "I was incredibly sweet on him."

N: "But Trowa isn't gay."

P: Duo's just

P: honestly surprised

P: he was way more sure about them than Heero 'n' Relena...

P: "Bummer man, sorry."

N: Quatre looks up at him.

P: "I'mma pretty shitty consolation prize, haha."

P: he scratches at the hair by his ear.

N: "You are the only man on the planet who can compete with Heero Yuy."

N: "And you call yourself a consolation prize."

N: Quatre shakes his head.

N: "Peace has been terrible to you."

N: Quatre takes a long drink of coffee.

N: "It’s good then, I suppose, that the danger of war has never really ended around me."

P: Duo tips his mug side to side

P: already empty.

P: "'M not the only one peace's been a bitch to."

N: "I have missed you more than I ever realized, Duo."

P: Duo looks back up at him

P: almost like he's waiting for a 'just kidding'

N: Quatre just smiles at him

N: tired

N: and happy.

N: the next day

N: Quatre takes him shopping.

N: He takes Duo

N: to the shopping mall.

N: It’s four stories

N: and there’s not a bargain store anywhere in it.

N: "You don't have to wear suits, but you have to look professional."

P: Duo spends half the time glancing around each area they enter, noting exits and layouts.

N: It puts Quatre at such an ease to see that

N: that he hasn't felt

N: in a long time.

N: "I get to decide what 'professional' is, so don't attempt to be crafty."

N: "If you attempt to feel guilty about spending money I will merely spend more."

P: Duo just grumbles "Jeez I forgot how fast you cut the shit."

P: "I'll be good Cat."

P: "Scout’s honor."

N: "You were never a boy scout, but thank you."

N: Quatre still smiles like

N: he’s been dipped in honey and covered in powdered sugar.

P: Duo's ears go a bit pink when he sees it

P: blames it on the fact that he's technically available since

P: well, Trowa.

N: Quatre has no idea

N: Duo even likes men.

N: He thought he had something for the Hilde girl.

P: Duo thought it was kinda obvious he swung all ways.

N: Quatre buys Duo

N: a very expensive pair of sturdy ankle boots

N: merely because Duo admired them longingly in the display.

P: and... Duo wears them out

N: Dark tight leather pants. (real leather)

N: Dark professional cut jeans

N: Quatre slides his card without blinking

N: each and every time.

N: socks, underwear, several turtlenecks in varying design and cut.

P: and Duo eyes him each and every time

P: just

P: 'really?'

P: guy's net worth's gotta be in the billions.

P: fuckin mind boggling.

N: He buys Duo

N: the leather jacket

N: ( http://www.rubberslug.com/user/eacdc09360a241d9a2e6939710186180/207884-1288655-SGWduo4.jpg )

N: _The_ leather jacket.

N: the one in the window for 600 dollars.

P: Duo looked at it and said "Woof."

N: and Quatre turned casually to a sales rep and pointed at it.

P: "Cat if you're tryin' to woo me here"

P: "...it's working."

N: "I wasn't aware your affections could be bought with money."

N: Quatre looks

N: a little somber at the thought.

P: Duo half-smiles "Well affections nah.."

N: "But your body?" Quatre eyes him.

P: Duo shrugs.

N: "Ah, you've sold it before."

N: Quatre says it quiet.

N: Sometimes

N: being an empath

N: really

N: sucks.

P: Duo mumbles, "Did a lotta stuff growin' up."

P: "Not proud of it but I ain't ashamed."

N: "You did what you had to, to survive."

N: "Why is there any shame in that?"

P: Duo looks at him sidelong

N: Quatre hands him one of the many bags.

N: They basically buy him a full wardrobe.

N: The numbers are astronomical but Quatre seems entirely unfazed.

P: Duo kinda watches his jokes from that point

P: Quatre's still got that sharpness and he forgot he had to guard his ribs a bit with him.

N: "Are you comfortable staying in my spare bedroom?"

N: "I can arrange a hotel, if you'd prefer?"

P: "Nah it's cool I don't mind."

N: They get lunch

N: at a typical American diner.

P: Duo only eats like a third of what Quatre does.

N: Quatre eyes him.

N: he’s going to drag Duo to the physician on Wednesday

N: by gunpoint if he must.

P: (he might 'must'.)

N: Quatre's 'guest bed'

N: is still

N: a five star bed.

P: yyup

P: Last time Duo saw a bed like this was...

P: a Winner 'safehouse' actually.

P: Makes sense.

N: Wednesday

N: Quatre

N: takes Duo to the physician.

N: (Tuesday Quatre spent 20 hours of the 24 hour day in meetings or working in his office. )

P: (even Duo slept more than that, not by much but still more.)

P: Duo just kind of spends the whole ordeal like

P: he's on trial for death.

N: The physician

N: is a haggard black man in his mid 40s

N: with arms like jack hammers

N: and a jaw to match.

N: He has a spacer bar-code on his wrist

N: and he makes no move

N: to hide it.

P: Duo relaxes

P: a lot

P: when he sees it.

P: Not completely

P: but enough.

N: "Damn son, you sound like you got an Aries engine in your throat."

N: "Up on the tablet with you, you’re too short for me to bother bendin' over for."

P: "Maybe I do got an Aries in there, you don't know."

N: "Maybe you do, but I'm betting you've been on earth too fuckin' long."

N: The guy just

N: cusses with a straight face and doesn't seem to give a damn.

N: Grabs his stethoscope and moves slow and easy.

N: Duo knows what the guy’s gunna do well before he does it.

N: Big easy movements, nothing sharp or fast.

P: Duo's got a feeling he's not the only one he moves like that for.

N: He presses the cold thing against Duo's chest.

N: "Breathe deep as you can kid."

P: He breathes deep,

P: deep for him at least

P: which is about 3/4 at best.

N: He

N: gets half way there and just

N: dissolve into coughing.

P: yyyep.

P: Coughs ‘til he's red in the face.

P: "Hg--kff-- aaah, busted huh."

N: "Completely busted."

N: They take x-rays and a blood test and the physician checks for other issues or complications.

N: He never once

N: reaches for a scanner

N: or say anything about Duo's barcodes.

N: He just asks

N: "Y'know who yer folks are?"

P: "Nope."

N: "Yeah didn't figure. Me either."

N: "They musta been decent stock cause yer hella healthier than you should be for a spacer spendin' three years planet side."

P: "Heh, maybe I just inhaled too much MS scrap and got my innards coated in it."

N: "Probably." The guy just says frankly.

N: "Open yer mouth, lemme get a look at how bad yer throat is."

P: He opens his mouth

P: and then it turns to a yawn

P: and he just

P: "Haha wow swear that doesn't usually happen"

P: and his jaw cracks when he opens it again.

N: The doc notes his extra canines but doesn't say anything about them, just shines like down his throat and checks his palate.

P: Duo almost jokes about checkin' for cavities but

P: that involves moving his mouth so he doesn't.

N: Doc pulls away and eyes him.

P: "So what’s up doc."

N: "You're held together by grit and anger I imagine, but that’s pretty much how all us spacers are so that’s par fer the course."

N: He laughs

N: it’s boisterous and deep.

P: "Heh, amen."

N: "I've got some antibiotics you can stomach down to start killin' off that infection. Yer gunna be coughing up a lotta gross shit for the next few weeks or so."

N: "Your throat’s rough, you'll never have a pretty singing voice."

P: "Way to crush my dreams" Duo says like his dreams have actually been crushed

P: "Nah never mind thassok I can still get AC/DC right."

N: The guy laughs again, though the reference seems to go past him.

N: "How’s the nerve damage?"

N: He eyes the

N: red Lichtenberg scarring that runs up Duo's neck.

P: "Wouldja believe me if I said there wasn't any?"

N: The guy’s eyes narrow.

N: "Barely."

N: "Lift yer shirt and lemme see the damage at least."

P: "Yeah ok." and he just

P: takes it off.

P: "Ladies contain yer screams."

N: The doc just whistles low.

N: "Damn kid, you really _are_ held together with grit and anger."

N: He looks over all the scars.

N: Too fuckin young, he thinks.

P: "And some stitches," Duo adds.

N: He prods the electrical scarring and the area around it.

N: It’s thick and harder than the rest of Duo's skin.

N: "I see, just missed yer spine."

N: "Bled out through here.." He trails his finger down and veers where the scar veers and pulls his hand away, like electricity leaving the body.

N: "Layin’ on something metal when it happened, arched I bet. Mmm."

N: "Bet you still get nightmares 'bout that one."

N: "Anyway put yer shirt back on and get the hell out. Take the pills I'mma give you and don't _fight_ yer cough."

N: "Get as much'a that shit outta yer chest as you can manage."

P: Duo pulls his shirt on and hops off

N: "And eat. You’re way too underfed."

N: "Make Winner take you somewhere you like if that helps, but you gotta get a bigger stomach."

P: "Heh, yeah I'll try doc."

P: "...Thanks."

N: The physician looks him dead in the eye.

N: "No kid, thank you."

N: "I don't think you realize it, son."

N: "But you're the boy guys like me are tellin' their kids about."

P: Duo stills.

P: "You got kids?"

N: "Two, natural born as you are."

N: The man washes his hands and cleans up, changes the paper on the exam bed.

P: Duo's just

P: disarmed by the shift.

N: The doc looks at him.

N: "You may not be a big'un down there rockside like yer buddies."

N: "But up here, in space."

N: He chuckles.

N: " _You're_ the legend."

N: "Spacer rat who changed his stars, that’s what you are. Said fuck it and fought fer what you thought was right."

P: Duo ducks his head

P: "hah, jeez."

P: "If I'da known.."

P: wouldn't have made a difference anyway

P: barred from his promised land

N: The doc grips his shoulder and squeezes.

P: Duo looks back up at him

P: feels like

P: a kid for a second.

N: "Winner’s a good kid, but he needs someone to tell him that it ain't his damn fault there isn't air in space,

N: and I know.. hell anybody with a brain knows where a spacer like you wants to be after the shit I imagine you've seen."

N: "but you and I both know that place is the 'Last Stop' and you ain't done yet."

P: Duo just laughs "I... hahaha that's what I said about 'im... god."

P: a long long time ago feels like

P: the fuck has he been doing?

N: and Duo realizes

N: he’s just

N: been

N: fucking

N: rotting.

P: almost to the core.

N: Quatre Winner is taking the entire fucking world on his shoulders

N: after winning a damn war

N: as a child soldier

N: and Duo’s been going from bar to wayhouse to bar for two years.

P: he scrubs his bangs hard,

P: "Uuuugh I been dumb."

P: "Fuck haha."

N: The doc just shoos him out.

N: Quatre

N: is glued to his tablet in one hand

N: and talking quietly on his phone in the other

N: in the waiting room.

N: He just looks

N: tired.

P: Duo comes and sits next to Quatre

P: the room's empty but for the receptionist

P: he just waits a bit for Quatre to finish.

P: he's got an internal timer, if he’s not done in 1 minute he's starting with what he wants to say anyway.

N: Quatre looks thankful for the excuse to hang up frankly.

N: He gives Duo an 'oh thank god'

N: "Yes, he’s done. Yes. Yes. No-- Yes. _Yes_ Good evening, Foreign Minister."

N: The man is still saying something

N: but Quatre hangs up regardless.

P: Duo just turns and looks at him

P: really looks

N: Quatre sorta

N: stiffens under the scrutiny

N: and leans back a bit.

N: he’s got ugly dark rings under his eyes

N: and there’s still a scar through his left brow

P: Duo kinda remembers

P: when he first got it

P: and how he'd make sure his bangs hid it

P: now it's just there.

P: "Cat."

P: "Y'know how you said you get 8 attempts a year on your head?"

N: "Something like that, yes."

P: "I'mma bring 'em down to zero for you ok?"

N: Quatre

N: for what it’s worth

N: manages to not look like he’s going cry in relief.

P: "I'mma look out for you."

P: and he nods like it's a solemn vow.

P: Because it is.

N: Quatre just

N: hauls up

N: and hugs him.

P: and Duo seizes up a little bit but

P: slowly hugs him back.

P: Just

P: pink in the face

N: Quatre

N: smells nice.

N: A rich muted cologne.

P: Like a

P: real classy gentleman

N: ( way outta Duo's league )

P: Not a smarmy rich dumbass but

P: genuine fuckin' class.

P: He lets Quatre go before he up and sniffs his hair on top of it.

N: Quatre holds him at arm’s length

N: and just beams.

N: "Thank you, Duo."

N: "I promise you won't regret it!"

N: for a moment

N: he’s

N: the same god damn wonderstruck boy

N: he was three years ago.

P: Duo grins

P: just a little bit... shy

P: "Heh, I promise _you_ won't regret it."

N: "I've never regretted knowing you."

N: Quatre just

N: drops bombs

N: like that

N: by the nature of who he is.

P: Duo tucks his chin.

P: "Jeez kid."

N: An employee picks up the medicine from the pharmacy for them.

N: Quatre eats dinner out again, and he smiles and seems tickled by something when Duo sits down across from him.

N: His previous bodyguards merely hovered.

N: He hasn't had a.. friend eat with him

N: since the war ended.

N: "we'll be traveling a lot, I apologize for that."

N: "I can't.. promise that it will be terribly exciting."

N: "But at least when I travel they can't expect me to be in my office." He grins and his nose wrinkles.

N: It’s fucking--

N: Trowa should have turned gay, that's what.

P: That idiot has no idea what the hell he's missing

P: Duo's only ever wanted to throttle Heero and Wufei (thrice and twice respectively)

P: Trowa just made the list for this one.

P: "No worries I'm good at makin' my own fun."

P: "Who knows maybe I'll share some with you."

P: he damn sure wants to.

N: Quatre makes him actually order food

N: and actually eat it.

P: Duo takes a... pretty long time to eat it all

N: Quatre never looks at his tablet when Duo talks

N: but he always looks back at it

N: when they lapse into silence.

N: he’s.. accustomed to working through his meals

N: and eating alone.

P: Duo eventually just

P: leans over and take it

P: and puts it on his side

P: out of Quatre’s reach.

N: "I-- Duo!"

N: "I need that." He says firmly.

P: "You'll get it back when ya finish eating."

P: He could be extra mean and say he has to wait until HE'S finished.

N: Quatre

N: fidgets.

N: It’s

N: rather fascinating to watch

N: because typically is he nothing but poise and grace.

N: He keeps glancing at the screen, like he expects it to turn on and show him the current stock updates.

P: "Cat no."

P: "Eat yer dinner."

N: Quatre does

N: and his manners

N: won't even let him rush.

P: Duo keeps catching himself thinking 'god that's cute.'

N: Duo learns

N: that Quatre

N: typically works

N: from when he wakes up

N: to when he sleeps

N: and he doesn't

N: take

N: weekends.

P: And Duo, he just

P: "That's gotta stop yo."

N: "What’s got to stop?"

N: Already the media is

N: smitten with Quatre's new bodyguard

N: he’s young,

N: and attractive,

N: and eccentric.

P: they're already like

P: is it a torrid love affair???

N: There’s a picture of them

N: on a weekly rag

N: at the convenience stores and news stands.

N: It’s of them eating lunch at a little outside bistro.

N: Duo’s holding his milkshake out so that Quatre can try it.

P: Duo finds it

P: and he just

P: "Haha jeez we look like a couple."

N: Quatre just looks at the cover and his ears turn pink and he groans.

N: "Oh I knew this would happen--"

N: "I'm-- I'm sorry--"

P: "Aw, don't apologize cat!"

P: the truth is he knew there was a camera there and he just went ahead and shared his drink anyway.

P: "Doesn't matter, who cares right?"

N: Quatre just

N: rakes a hand through his hair and frowns.

N: "I.. suppose I just-- "

N: He doesn't want the world to think Duo's gay if he isn't.

N: "A-anyway, what were you talking about? What's got to stop?"

N: "I can make accommodations if something is bothering you."

P: Duo just laughs with a hand on his face

P: it sounds better now that his cough is clearing up.

P: "No see that's what I'm talkin about!"

P: "You gotta quit working so hard without resting."

P: "You do the work of like three whole CEOs _per day_."

N: Quatre

N: debates

N: trying to explain

N: what a branch company is

N: to Duo

N: and how he’s technically

N: the CEO of several dozen companies.

N: But he just

N: decides that that’s probably a lot of wasted effort.

P: Duo just looks at him like

P: 'yeah you run a _lot_ of shit at the same time, I get it'

P: "For real, though, you talk about _me_ keepin' up my health and shit, look at you!"

P: "I know for a fact that you've gotten 10 hours of sleep over the last 4 days."

P: "And somethin' tells me you've been working like this for wayyyyy too long."

N: Quatre tucks his chin.

N: he’s not

N: accustomed to being reprimanded.

P: God, just him doing that

P: almost

P: _almost_ makes Duo lose steam

P: "Point is you gotta rest more than what power naps'll give you."

P: "Take lunch breaks _without_ bringing your work with you."

P: "Otherwise you're gonna just burn the hell out and then where'll I be?"

P: and then he stops a second because of his own wording.

P: Where _would_ he be?

N: Quatre just looks

N: so torn.

P: "Gahh, a-anyway you get what I'm saying right?"

N: "I--"

N: "Yes.."

N: "But Duo-- I have obligations! I can't just.."

P: "I'm not just yer security guy."

P: "I'm also your friend."

P: "and I said I'mma look out for you and that includes tellin' you when you need to quit working yourself so damn hard."

N: "I know, I understand but--"

P: "Good!"

P: "Knew you'd see it my way."

N: "Wh-what, Duo no!"

N: Quatre’s flustered

N: and pink faced.

P: "Glad we had this talk Cat."

P: he claps his shoulder amiably

P: grinning.

N: Quatre opens his mouth

N: and

N: shuts it.

N: "I didn't hire you to be my nanny." He gripes.

N: But it’s petulant

N: and grumpy.

N: Not venomous.

P: "Yeah you wouldn't hire one would ya."

N: "Absolutely not!"

N: "If I'd know you would be one I'd have--"

N: "I'd have.."

N: Quatre just presses his hands into his face and sighs heavy.

N: "I'd have hired you anyway, I suppose."

P: Duo actually

P: ducks a little and smiles

P: "Yeah, I'm glad for that."

N: Quatre

N: takes baby steps.

N: "I am not comfortable taking and entire day off."

N: "I will have a panic attack Duo Maxwell."

N: "But.. I will make the effort to not bring my work to meals."

N: "Is.. that fair?"

P: "We don't hafta shake on it. But yeah 's fair for now."

N: "Okay, good."

N: "Also.. are you sure you're comfortable staying here?"

N: "I can understand the desire for your own home, its been.. a month."

N: Quatre manages to word this

N: entirely without implying that he wants Duo gone.

N: Because he doesn't.

N: He just doesn't want Duo to feel obligated to live in his spare bedroom.

P: god and Duo even looks for that

P: kinda tone.

P: "Heh, honestly I'm kinda not!"

P: "But not for the reasons you think."

N: "O-oh well still!"

N: "You aren't obligated to stay!"

N: ( Quatre has a body like a fucking arch angel. Matches his face. )

P: (yuuup)

P: "Haha god Cat chill, chill."

P: Duo scratches his head

P: "It only kinda feels weird because it's like..."

P: "It's actually like... a home kinda thing. You know? Like it's a place to go back to that I'm welcome in?"

P: "And I'm just not... used to that" and he laughs a bit nervous "I know how that sounds but uh. Haha yeah."

N: Quatre’s features soften.

N: "You'll always be welcome Duo."

N: "I'm happy to share my home with you."

N: Quatre doesn't really realize

N: how fucking accurate his bow and arrow is.

P: nope.

N: But he hits Duo dead on pretty much constantly.

P: Duo outright

P: blushes.

P: "Thanks Cat."

N: "Of course."

N: "You're more than welcome to purchase your own effects as well, consider the room yours."

N: They really do

N: travel a lot

N: it seems like

N: four out of seven days

N: they're somewhere else.

P: god yep

P: and it's not the kind of traveling Duo got used to

P: but he doesn't mind it

P: especially when he gets to feel like... a real sorta protector

P: that's an almost entirely new feel

P: knows full well Cat can fend for himself perfectly but--

N: but Cat has to have his ear glued to a phone,

N: or his attention directed at a meeting,

N: or he’s giving talks,

N: or negotiating!

P: One of Duo's favorite things gets to be when

P: the 'other' security guys look at him

P: like 'you're it?'

P: and Duo looks back at _them_ like ' _you're_ it?'

N: Quatre

N: has more than once

N: in full public

N: explained that Duo is better security

N: than an entire PMC

P: and then Duo finally got to prove it

P: when he spotted

P: a sniper

P: on a roof

P: and shot him down

P: with a pistol

P: he borrowed from one of the other guys.

N: Quatre

N: has a very

N: stiff

N: drink

N: that night at the hotel bar

N: because he hadn't even seen the guy

N: he was too engrossed in giving his speech

P: and Duo even said "sorry for interrupting Cat."

N: Quatre

N: drinks alone and his hands shake.

N: He doesn't entertain living past 30.

N: The odds are just stacked against him.

N: He makes a memo on his tablet to have Duo's firearms, concealed weapons, and small arms licenses renewed.

N: He has no doubt

N: that Duo will pass all the training for them

N: without a hiccup, really.

N: He takes a long drink of his bourbon.

P: "You ok, man?"

P: Duo leans in the doorway

N: Quatre jumps

N: it’s like

N: 3am

N: he’s the only one in the bar.

N: "I--oh-"

N: "Yes, I'm alright, thanks to you. Haha.."

P: Duo gives him a long considering look

N: "When we get home, I'll see to having your weapons licenses renewed."

N: "All of them."

P: "Cool, I won't have to borrow."

P: he comes and sits on the stool next to Quatre.

P: "You don't have to beat yourself up about bein' rusty."

N: "I.. should have seen him."

N: "But I am less upset about that, that’s why I have you."

N: "Because I trust you with my life so I don't have to be so hyper vigilant."

P: "Exactly."

N: Quatre gives him a warm look.

N: His face a little flustered by the liquor.

N: "I just forget sometimes, that I'm mortal I guess."

N: "In crowds like that, and when dealing with people."

N: "Sometimes I.."

N: He sighs.

N: This is always so hard to explain.

N: It’s like trying to explain color to a blind man.

N: "I lose who I am."

N: "I feel for an entire body of people, and I'm just.. part of the mass when its like that."

N: "And it’s easy to forget that.. I can die-- I'm sorry this makes no sense, I tried to explain it to Trowa once-- "

P: "Nah, I get what you're saying."

N: Quatre

N: relaxes a bit.

N: "Thank you, and I'm sorry. I should have told you I was going to have a drink."

P: "I'll forgive you if you lemme get one too."

P: Duo's already

P: hopping over the bar

P: finding himself some good whiskey.

N: "You get one Duo."

N: "You're a terrible lush and an even worse drunk."

P: "Hehe, just one! Swear swear."

P: He pours himself a fairly modest amount and just downs it

P: makes a satisfied grimace,

P: and he puts the bottle away again like a good boy.

N: Quatre just

N: laughs.

N: It’s bright

N: and warm

N: and gorgeous.

N: He’s a handsome tenor and he always will be.

P: Duo can barely look at him he's so fuckin'

P: handsome.

P: "That 'feeling' thing, though--"

P: Duo leans his elbows on the bar

N: Quatre stiffens a little and looks at him warily.

N: "Yes..?"

P: "It's kinda... I dunno, pretty the way you explain it."

P: "If I was in your shoes I'd probably handle it with like, one tenth the grace haha."

P: Duo's 'crowd-oneness' is more like a city of spikes and he's watching them all.

N: Quatre smiles and runs his finger around the rim of his glass and makes it sing.

N: Watches the liquid in it vibrate.

N: "I've learned to.. lock myself up over time."

N: "It gets very tiring if I don't."

N: " 'The world is full of oceans of pain and only small vessels of happiness', or something to that effect."

P: "Ain't that the truth."

N: "In crowds it’s.. harder."

N: "Its akin to.. drowning."

N: "I was effectively suffocating, which is why I suppose I couldn't sense the assassin's intent to kill."

N: "I know it sounds ridiculous. I'm thankful you even give me the benefit of the doubt."

N: "I know it’s easy to just assume it’s a cry for attention and not something real."

N: that’s certainly what people thought when he was a child.

P: "Ah c'mon, I've seen crazier shit than an empath."

P: "Heh, you see shit about people they never expect."

P: 'especially me'

N: Quatre nods.

N: "Yes I suppose you have seen weirder."

N: "You're so world wise sometimes I still feel like a child when we talk."

N: "You feel a thousand years old when I dare to peek at your emotions."

N: "I h-haven't since the wayhouse."

N: "I promise!"

N: He flusters to his roots.

N: He really hasn't.

N: It would a grievous intrusion on privacy.

P: "I appreciate that."

N: The ice in Quatre's glass clinks.

N: He watches it.

N: He learns

N: to take

N: Sundays off.

N: It’s hard at first.

N: First Sundays become shorter days.

N: And slowly he lets

N: Duo decide on a place to go

N: or something to do

N: on Sundays.

P: Sometimes he just

P: takes Quatre and explores the city a bit

P: keeps a real watchful eye on him and everyone else

P: but without even giving off that bodyguard vibe at all

N: Quatre makes him take allllll the tests.

N: and buys him

N: all the shiny new toys.

P: he's

P: he's fucking excited about them.

P: he is tickled

P: to fucking death

N: They are literally cutting edge.

P: gets a giddy little thrill when he slips his sexy lil piece in his sexy lil shoulder holster

N: ( http://i4.photobucket.com/albums/y103/mrsch/DZONA/shirow-weapons.jpg )

N: its modern and sleek and professional.

N: Quatre buys him a set of black ceramic combat knives

P: Duo just sighs dreamily over them

P: and he's got a body target propped in his room

P: and the thunk of knife hitting board floats out into the hall time to time.

N: Quatre

N: doesn't admit

N: that it’s actually

N: a very comforting sound.

N: He’s not sure what that says about himself.

N: Over lunch

N: Quatre informs him

N: "We'll be going to earth in two weeks for a Charity Banquet."

N: "We'll need to actually procure you a tux or a nice suit."

P: "Yikes, I'm gonna look like a tool, just so you know."

N: "Relena is going to be there."

N: Quatre says, and stuffs a forkful of salad in his mouth.

P: Duo makes a sound like 'gehhhhhh'

P: because that just means

P: Heero's gonna be there with her.

N: yep.

N: that’s sort of what

N: Quatre was trying to politely

N: imply.

P: Duo

P: heaves a sigh

P: "Welp, least I'll only be the second tooliest-lookin' dude there now."

N: Quatre chokes on his water

N: and covers his mouth as he laughs.

N: "Relax Duo, you won't look like a t-tool."

N: Quatre never cusses.

N: He barely handles pseudo-cussing.

P: god yep

N: "I have a reputation, which means you can't look anything but devilishly attractive."

P: "I'll smile extra pretty."

P: he gives an exaggerated smile and bats his eyes.

N: Quatre rolls his eyes.

N: "The newspapers think you're a charming rogue."

N: "I know the real truth though."

N: "Duo Maxwell is a gigantic dork."

P: Duo makes an offended scoff and clutches his chest

P: "You wound me Cat!"

P: "That makes you a bigger dork though, just hope you know that."

N: Quatre looks at him like

N: 'you are trying too hard'

N: 'I'm a fucking prince'

N: except Quatre wouldn't say fucking, Duo adds that himself.

P: "Yeah nah who'm I kidding you're the prettiest princiest prince this side a royalty."

N: that makes

N: Quatre turn red

N: and duck his head.

N: "You're ridiculous."

N: The banquet invitation

N: is sitting on the kitchen table.

P: can it be gilded

N: It specifies that you're encouraged to bring a +1

N: and yes, it's gilded.

P: Duo says "Damn if I got one'a those I'd throw it the hell out."

N: Quatre

N: just says

N: to the air

N: "I knew it."

N: and goes back to pouring milk into his cereal.

P: Duo looks at him for a second like 'haha what?'

N: Duo does not count as a +1

N: bodyguards are not dates.

P: 'How Unfortunate', Quatre thinks

P: and then _un-_ thinks

P: right away.

N: Immediately,

N: he is not supposed to think about that.

N: The last time he thought that way he got his heart handed to him by a clown.

N: Duo can't recall

N: a single time

N: Quatre’s made an effort

N: to be romantic

N: with _anyone_.

P: he's honestly curious when he asks "Who's your +1 gonna be?"

P: he almost wants to suggest the CFO's lesbian daughter

N: Quatre just sorta makes a weak face.

N: "I don't typically bring +1s."

N: "I don't.. like dating."

P: "Heh, I imagine it's kinda a drag huh."

P: "Kinda takes the fun out of it when you can sorta see the gold diggers and shit."

N: "Yes." Quatre says sourly.

N: Stabs at his cereal with his spoon.

N: "That is all they ever are."

P: "Nightmare."

N: "What about you Duo? I thought you had something with that Hilde girl?"

N: "Er-- sorry it’s not my place to ask that."

P: "Huh? Oh jeez haha, nah it's cool."

P: "She was cool! I just uh..."

P: "She was cool."

P: she was from a nice family with a good background and she was just never gonna see what Duo was really like because it woulda just scared her to death.

P: "She was just too good for me, haha."

N: Quatre takes a slow bite of cereal.

N: "I envy the girl who gets you."

N: He says it and takes another bite of cereal.

N: he’s made himself depressed.

N: This has been an unsavory conversation.

N: Maybe he should just go back to bed and start the day over.

P: "Hey who said it's gotta be a girl, y’know?"

N: Quatre misses his mouth with the spoon.

N: And pours milk and cheerios down his front.

N: He gets up

N: and he just

N: red as a tomato

N: drops his spoon on the table

N: and makes a b-line for the bathroom.

P: Duo just

P: kinda scratches the back of his neck

P: "...You'd really be envious?" he says to the empty kitchen.

N: It takes washing his face

N: three times with cold water

N: to get the heat to leave it.

N: His mantra is just _'you will not read his feelings, you will not read his feelings, you will not read his feelings_ '

N: as he pulls his shirt off and dumps it in the hamper.

N: Stares blankly as a pair of Duos boxer briefs in the hamper

N: thinks about Duo naked in the bathroom.

N: Mechanically he just

N: walks to his bedroom to get a new shirt.

N: _'you will not read his feelings'_

N: He comes back finally with a clean shirt

N: and his cereal is just

N: a soggy mess.

N: He hates soggy cereal. The texture is just gross.

P: Duo

P: is already eating it for him

P: "I took the liberty 'cause I know you don't like it soggy."

P: "And I ain't gonna dump it."

N: "Thank you."

N: He just

N: cuts a grapefruit in half

N: and eats that instead.

N: The playing field

N: is just

N: all messed up

N: now that he knows Duo likes men.

N: What kind of men?

N: Does he like guys like Quatre?

N: Maybe he has a chance.

P: But what if he likes guys like Heero.

P: What if that's why he's avoided him?

N: what if he likes Heero.

P: What if Quatre just digs himself a 10 foot hole and just

P: sits in there forever.

N: And just

N: never comes out.

N: WEI would survive long enough to rebuild everything right?

N: He just--

N: Duo can visually watch him sort of fold in on himself.

P: yep

N: Of course he likes guys like Heero.

P: "You ok over there boss?"

N: "Yes, I'm okay."

N: Boss.

N: He’s Duo's boss and that’s all Duo sees.

N: That’s all he should see!

N: You shouldn't have relationships with your employees.

N: You shouldn't even be considering them!

P: "It... isn't a problem is it?"

N: "I-..what?"

P: "That I also like dudes, I guess? I dunno?"

P: He kinda

P: really hopes it's not

P: a problem.

P: he thought he knew!

N: "Duo I'm gay, why would it be a problem?"

N: "That would be painfully hypocritical of me, g-goodness."

N: "I just h-had no idea."

N: ' _I am not_ used _to having no idea'_

N: ' _you're the only person I don't pick apart emotionally'_

N: _'because I_ respect _you'_

P: "Heh, gotta admit I'm surprised."

P: "Thought it was kinda obvious."

N: "Is that why you're avoiding Heero?"

N: and Quatre

N: regrets it the moment he says it.

P: "Uhhh..."

P: Duo kinda

P: flounders

P: maybe they should just go back to bed and start the day over.

P: "Not... not really no."

N: That shouldn't make Quatre as happy as it does.

P: "I mean I _used_ to... I mean way back. But then like..." Duo shrugs helplessly, "Y’know."

P: Duo's face is just the epitome of 'you’re not gonna make me explain it in full are you?'

N: "But he wasn't gay."

N: "I know the story."

N: "Trust me."

N: Quatre gets up

N: and dumps his grapefruit rind in the garbage and just

N: sorta

N: hides in his work for the day.

P: Duo sorta lets him

P: and still thinks Trowa really missed out with this guy.

N: Quatre takes him to a tailor that weekend.

P: Duo gets a little flustered about measurements and all the... tailory shit that goes on.

N: Duo cuts a very

N: nice figure

N: in tailored clothing.

N: it helps that he’s been eating right and working out again

P: by the end of it he even sorta

P: admires himself.

P: "Haha weird."

P: "I might actually hafta take back what I said about lookin' like a complete tool."

P: "I'm all the way up to half-tool now."

N: "You're dashing."

N: Quatre

N: doesn't say it with anything but honesty.

N: "I suspect I might be the one struggling to look good next to you."

N: He studies Duo in the mirrors and shyly ducks his eyes down to his tablet.

N: he’s been hiding in it

N: more

N: and more again.

P: Duo just

P: turns to look back at him instead of using the mirrors to watch him

P: turns back again and sorta tugs at his waistcoat. "I wouldn't go that far."

N: Quatre blushes.

N: Doesn't look up from his tablet

N: if anything

N: he

N: leans down closer to it.

N: Feelings are going to ruin this he thinks miserably.

N: he’s going to lose his only friend

N: because he can't control his own emotions.

P: Duo's just

P: every time he looks at him he wants to pull him outta that slouch more and more.

N: The week before the banquet

N: he works

N: 20 hour days

N: and keeps creating ridiculous scenarios

N: where Duo meets Heero

N: and Heero confesses

N: or

N: Duo decided he wants to stay on earth again with him

N: or

P: god

N: they just compound and works to hide from them and he thinks of them to hide from work.

P: the night before Duo just knocks on his office doorway at like 8pm

P: "You're gonna get some proper sleep tonight right?"

N: "Let me finish this grant proposition and I have a shareholders email to read.."

P: "C'mon, Cat, you're all two steps backward."

P: "'Member that talk we had about you not working yourself to death?"

N: Quatre looks up

N: hand splayed over his face

N: fingers spread wide and he peers between two of them at Duo

N: the monitor is the only light in the entire office beside the city lights from the wall of glass behind him.

N: He wants

N: so terribly

N: to use his empathy.

P: "You feeling ok or what?"

P: Duo doesn't want to ask 'is it something I said? are you mad at me?'

P: cause wow that's

P: needy as fuck.

N: "I'm.."

N: not okay.

N: I'm in love with you.

N: "Fine, Duo."

P: "Cat..."

P: he just looks at him with a look that says 'you’re a better liar than that, man'

N: Quatre hangs his head.

N: he’s

N: tired.

N: he’s scared.

N: "What’s your type, Duo?"

N: And his eyes close

N: because he can't believe he just asked that.

N: What a fucking sleazy question.

P: "...Buh?"

N: "Nothing, nevermind."

N: He stands up and rakes a hand through his hair.

N: Its half fallen in his face.

P: It's

P: reminiscent of the old days

P: and Duo kinda wants to brush it back

P: a lot.

P: "I..I dunno man, I don't really... have a type I don't think."

P: He says it more to the stack of paper holders on Quatre's desk than to Quatre himself.

N: "Ah, I see."

N: Quatre answers mechanically.

N: In that same tone

N: he talks to investors in.

N: A pitch higher.

N: "I'm going to get some sleep before the shuttle tomorrow."

N: He brushes past Duo and disappears into the bathroom.

P: Duo just

P: watches him go

P: ' _no really was it something I said?'_

N: Quatre

N: works through the entire shuttle ride.

N: taping away on his tablet

N: or making phone calls.

N: he was looking

N: so much healthier

N: before.

N: but now he’s right back to

N: dark circles.

P: Duo

P: does his job.

P: and while he's doing his job he's watching Quatre and just

P: slowly getting more frustrated about not being able to get shit straight with him

P: he kinda wishes he had Cat's abilities at that point, because he'd sure like to use them

P: ...Duo wonders if that's why Quatre's gone back to being a workaholic

P: because he peeked in on Duo's embarrassing feelings and now it's just awkward

P: god, way to feel, Duo

P: good job.

N: They get changed in the hotel room

N: and it’s just

N: awkward.

N: Quatre

N: ties Duo's tie

N: "You look very good."

N: It’s honest and soft.

P: "...thanks."

P: "You do too, Cat."

P: "I mean haha you always do."

P: "It's in your blood or something."

N: Quatre’s ears turn pink.

N: And he laughs weakly.

P: Duo swallows and looks away

N: "I was _bred_ to be pretty."

N: It’s a little bitter.

P: "..Well, better that than... like, me."

N: "Don't."

N: Quatre

N: grips Duo's upper arms.

N: "Don't think like that."

N: "Please."

N: "Don't ever think like that."

N: "You're absolutely perfect the way you are Duo."

N: And Quatre won't meet his eyes

N: and his face is red and he pulls away.

N: "Let’s go, we don't want to be late."

P: Duo

P: sighs slow

P: "Right."

P: he rubs his back with the back of his hand

P: feels the bump of his knife like a comforting smile

N: Quatre

N: kisses Relena’s hand.

N: And media are all over the event talking to cameras.

P: it's a nightmare for everyone's security detail.

N: god basically.

N: The security company covering the event is

N: sufficient.

N: But Heero still finds flaws.

P: Duo doesn't even give them a glance.

N: He skulks at the edge of the ballroom with eyes like a hawk.

N: He hates superficial events like this, they're just an excuse to put Relena in danger.

P: Duo

P: has to turn down three women asking to dance

P: "Sorry, I'm on duty."

N: Quatre brings him a nice flute of champagne.

N: "I told you you would be popular."

P: "Heh, kinda wish I wasn't."

P: "I dunno how you can handle it."

N: "I tell them I'm gay."

N: He laughs.

N: "It works most of the time--"

N: "Quatre! Come dance with me, I'm tired of all these men!"

N: Relena stops

N: and

N: stares at Duo.

P: Duo kinda

P: looks like a deer in the headlights

P: "Uh, hey, 'sup President Relena."

N: She just throws her arms around his neck.

P: Duo almost spills his champagne to catch her

N: "Look at you!"

N: "Goodness!"

N: She pulls away and looks him over.

N: Covers her mouth to hide her smile.

P: Duo's just sheepish

N: "I didn't realize you'd brought a date, Quatre."

N: She says it and then she sees

N: the ear piece in Duo's ear.

P: and the red on his cheeks.

N: "Haha, I'm afraid n-not, Ms. Relena."

N: "Would you still like that dance?" Quatre offers.

N: Heero

N: is staring at them.

N: Or more specifically

N: he’s staring

N: at Duo.

P: Duo

P: can practically feel his eyes from here.

N: Quatre

N: whisks Relena off

N: onto the dance floor.

N: They make a beautiful couple.

N: Or they would.

N: A lot of the world sorta fancies it happening.

N: Heero leans against the wall beside Duo.

N: Crosses his arms.

P: Duo

P: cracks first.

P: "So uh.. haha, c-come here often?"

N: "Yes, unfortunately."

N: Heeros brows furrow.

N: he’s

N: jealous

N: as he watches Quatre move Relena across the floor.

P: god yep

P: "Never got to dance with her once, huh."

N: "I want too."

N: Heero flusters.

N: Quatre spins her and smiles warmly.

N: They talk as they dance.

N: "Duo looks so healthy!" Relena says.

N: "and handsome." She purrs with a grin.

N: "Heero worries about him a lot."

N: "He’s fine now, I think getting off Earth helped him a lot."

N: "He’s not.. really built for living here."

P: "How did you find him?"

P: "Even Heero had trouble, I think."

N: Quatre

N: flushes red.

N: "I.. followed my heart, I suppose."

P: Relena

P: fucking

P: jumps on it

P: "Oh my gosh that is so romantic."

P: she beams at him

N: "I--"

N: "W-we aren't in a relationship!" He hisses.

N: And glances at Duo like

N: somehow

N: he heard that

N: all the way over there.

P: god Duo just waves a bit.

P: like 'yeah hi I'm still here, what up'

N: Quatre just turns pink at the ears.

P: Relena has a smile like a fox

N: "You should ask him to dance."

N: "He's my bodyguard!"

N: "I'm going to ask Heero to dance."

N: "He's your bodyguard!"

P: "He's also my fiancé if I have anything to say about it."

N: meanwhile

N: "You asked her to get hitched yet?" Duo asks.

N: "No, will you be my best man?"

P: Duo actually

P: ducks a bit and looks at him

N: Heero glances at him.

P: "...I'd be honored."

N: "Good because I'm going to ask her tonight."

P: "Wow good luck, man."

N: Heero turns and looks at him.

N: "Thank you."

N: "I know this isn't what you wanted, or.. how you'd hoped it played out."

N: "But thank you, Duo."

N: "Hi boys, come dance with us so we don't have to dance with schmoozing politicians."

P: they both just

P: "Ok."

P: in unison

N: Relena smirks

N: side eyes Quatre

N: who’s

N: red to his roots.

N: He lets Duo lead.

P: "Kinda rusty from that time in Berlin, haha."

P: boarding school infiltration, ballroom dancing class.

P: Duo got to watch Wufei make a complete ass of himself

P: it's one of his fondest memories.

N: Quatre smiles congenially

N: and with a smooth movement

N: takes lead.

P: Duo shuffles a bit to catch up

N: Quatre’s a couple inches taller

N: and he’s

N: elegant.

N: They make

N: a very striking couple

N: and stand up

N: well next to Heero and Relena.

N: A prince and princess

N: and their knights.

P: Heero and Duo share a small

P: bodyguard look

P: 'still secure right?'

P: 'yes.'

P: 'cool, you should dip her'

P: 'ok'

N: godddddd

N: yes.

\--

(part 2)

\--

N: I want Heero to propose to Relena

N: and Duo and Quatre watching wistful from the tables.

P: me too

P: They get fucking applause and everything

P: and it is the first publically witnessed Heero Smile.

N: It’s

N: planned and everything

N: fucking

N: dance floors empty and he gets down on one knee

N: and Quatre asks one of the waiters for a stiff drink.

P: Duo's heart's kinda

P: in his throat

N: Quatre glances at Duo

N: and just

N: pushes the drink in front of him

N: and gets himself another one.

P: Duo just kinda

P: downs it

P: blindly

N: he glances over

N: and Quatre is doing the same.

N: Duo’s not actually sure why until the next morning.

N: When

N: Quatre opens their hotel door

N: there’s

N: just

N: already four reporters

N: when he gets to the lobby

N: there’s

N: seven more

N: and when he gets

N: to the door

N: there’s just

N: an army

N: "Did you know?"

N: "Now that Mr. Relena has finally decided to tie the knot, how does that make you feel?"

N: "Is it true that you let Ms. Relena go?"

N: "What are you planning for the fate of WEI industries? Is a family in the future?"

N: "Mr. Winner?"

N: just

N: are _you_ getting married?

N: what’s _your_ love life.

P: god Duo doesn't even have to fake his 'back off' glowering

N: Relena asked them to forgo a night and stay another few days.

N: She’s meddling.

N: Quatre can feel it.

N: He hides behind his sunglasses and his high scarf and just lets Duo part the crowd.

N: "Is it really true that you're homosexual, Mr. Winner?"

N: "What are your plans for an heir?"

N: "Have you considered a marriage of alliances?"

P: "Fuckin vultures!" is all Duo has to say about them.

N: Quatre

N: just

N: cracks the liquor cabinet

N: in the limo

N: and

N: drinks directly from the bottle.

P: Duo grouses internally because he can't have any.

P: "It's noon, cat."

N: "I know."

N: he says

N: miserably.

N: "The day has only begun."

N: They

N: always get like this

N: whenever someone close to him

N: gets married

N: or gets in a relationship.

P: "Wanna lock up in the bunker?"

P: he says it like he's placating a 5 year old with ice cream

N: Quatre

N: doesn't fight Duo taking the whiskey from him

N: but he watches it mournfully.

P: Duo caps it dutifully, and only sniffs it longingly once

N: Everybody thought

N: Quatre was going to marry Relena.

N: even if just for political reasons.

P: Duo cannot pretend to understand why

P: only because he actually

P: knows them.

N: "I promised Relena I would visit with her, so we will."

N: Quatre pauses

N: and looks at Duo like

N: he’s seeing him for the first time in a week.

N: "I--"

N: "I'm a terrible cad."

N: "I didn't even think to ask how you're taking this."

P: Duo just snickers a little at 'terrible cad'

P: "Heh, god dude."

P: "I'm ok."

P: and it's almost

P: a surprise to himself.

P: he's… ok.

N: "Are you sure?"

N: "I'd tell Relena no if you aren't comfortable with it."

N: He

N: would turn the car around

N: and happily deal with the bad press.

N: He has no desire to put Duo into an uncomfortable situation.

P: and it reads bright all across his face

P: "It's fine Cat I promise."

P: "Once we get the where-the-fuck-have-you-been-Duo awkwardness outta the way... should be fine!"

N: Quatre smiles gently.

N: "You can tell them I kidnapped you."

N: "It’s not even a lie. I did."

N: "I also kept you very busy."

N: "It’s... awfully hard to call people when you're busy."

N: "Basically you can place the blame on me, I won't care."

N: "Heero has to go through you to get to me anyway." He seems

N: to find this

N: highly amusing.

P: "I'll just tell 'em you're a terrible cad and we'll call it a day."

N: "I am, it’s true."

N: he’s a little flustered at how

N: easily

N: Duo sweeps away bad moods.

P: Duo's just frankly relieved Quatre's mood has lifted at all

P: he was ready to plant his feet and lay a smackdown if he glued himself to his tablet again.

N: It’s a private country club

N: that Relena has them meet in

N: and its gorgeous.

N: Huge willows heavy with Spanish moss

N: and large ponds filled with fish

P: it's pretty

P: and Duo gets a bit of wonderment on his face when he does a sweep

P: and has to take another.

N: Quatre smiles and

N: fantasizes about taking Duo

N: on a tour of earth.

N: Relena’s waiting for them by

N: a ridiculous pool and large dining hall.

N: Heero has

N: an arm around her waist.

N: Quatre notes he’s radiating so much content happiness that it almost makes him dizzy.

P: Duo's in much the same boat

P: he's... honestly proud of him.

N: "Heero go catch up with Duo, please, for my sanity."

N: "I promise not to wander out of sight."

N: She rolls her eyes.

N: She practically runs for Quatre

N: Giddy little footsteps.

N: "I'm engaged oh my god can you believe it!"

N: He catches her and lets her hug him.

P: Duo doesn't

P: know where the hell all his old bitterness and guilt and hurt went.

N: ( into that pretty blond boy who yanked you from perdition and forced purpose on you )

P: well, he knows the guilt’s still there a bit

P: he huffs (and doesn't cough)

P: maybe the antibiotics cleared it up too?

P: nah.

P: he peeks back over at Cat and Relena.

P: "Hey Heero."

P: "Congrats, man. Really."

N: Heero just

N: hugs him.

N: "I missed you."

N: "I worried."

N: "You're my best friend."

P: Duo melts and hugs him back

P: "Same, buddy. 'M sorry."

N: Heero may not be able to love him romantically

N: but god damn

N: he loves Duo.

N: so fucking much.

N: Heero pulls back, still a little stiff

N: still hugs a little too hard.

N: His face is a little warm and he checks on Relena and Quatre and the surrounding area before he sits down with Duo at a patio table.

P: "So bodyguardin's a kinda cool gig, huh?"

P: they're both seated so they have a clear view of both the yard and their charges

P: "I imagine you're not exactly gonna stop once you get hitched, huh."

N: "I am glad that Quatre hired you."

P: "You are?"

N: "I disliked.. worrying about him."

N: "He is very important to peace, as important as Relena, in different ways."

N: "I would not trust anybody lower than myself in caliber to protect him."

N: He turns and looks at Duo.

P: Duo kinda

P: scratches his head

P: god he's still cute when he talks about trust and purpose.

P: "Yeah he is real important to... peace and shit."

P: the word still feels sour on his tongue

P: "I like lookin' out for him."

P: "Cat sure as hell deserves the chance to not hafta worry about his own safety while he's rebuilding the world."

N: "Cat.."

N: Heero smiles at the nickname.

N: it’s still fucking weird

N: to see him do it so easily

N: but he’s with friends and it’s private.

N: "I think Quatre deserves someone with enough energy to keep up with him."

N: "And a good partner."

P: "Partner? Haha this ain't Preventers man."

N: "You were my partner in the war, why does this have anything to do with preventers?"

P: "I dunno, just seems like such an official word, I guess.."

P: he's just more used to the idea of Quatre being up there and him being down here.

N: Heero sighs and gives up.

N: He doesn't know how to explain or word this

N: and he can already see Duo putting himself on a lower level.

P: Heero didn't necessarily get good at reading people, but he did get good at reading his friends.

N: he put all his effort

N: into Duo and Relena.

N: ( Wufei doesn't hide, its easier with him )

N: "I'm glad you're better."

N: god meanwhile

N: "So have you made a move yet?"

N: "RE. LE. NA."

P: god.

N: "Oh come on, you make moony eyes at him every five minutes."

N: "He’s just as dumb as Heero, they're both terrible."

N: "You'll have to make a move first."

N: "Duo and Heero couldn't 'read the atmosphere' if you beat them to death with it."

N: Quatre just

N: looks

N: scandalized.

P: Relena may or may not have roughly every silly tabloid shot of Quatre and Duo together

P: (there's one of Duo and Quatre holding hands (because he's leading cat out of a veritable sea of rowdy reporters) and it's just a really, really cute shot despite the context)

N: "I.. he’s my bodyguard!"

N: Quatre hisses it like

N: are you nuts.

P: Relena just

P: looks at him

P: 'Winner please.'

N: "W-we're friends."

N: and god it’s

N: small

N: because

N: Heero has wufei and Relena

N: and Relena has friends from school

N: and Heero

N: and Quatre had

N: nobody

N: and now he has Duo and he’s so

N: so

N: _so_

N: scared

N: of losing his one friend.

P: Relena softens at him

P: "And you reeeally want to stay that way?"

N: "I.."

N: He fusses with the table decoration and glances at Duo.

N: he’s

N: arm wrestling with Heero

P: god

N: it’s absolutely ridiculous.

P: Duo is losing bad but bless him he's putting up a good fight.

N: He uses two hands

N: and Heero looks at him

N: like 'really?'

N: and just

N: slams both hands down.

N: "I don't want to lose him."

N: and it’s just

N: dripping

N: with affection.

P: Duo's shaking his hands like they were just on fire

P: "You're the one who found him in the first place, after he took off," Relena points out gently.

N: "Yes and instead of smuggling him to Freeport like you and I know I have the power to do, I make him follow me around."

P: and he looks so guilty about it

P: "Quatre please."

N: Quatre frowns.

N: "If I confess what if he leaves? I can't make him stay."

P: "Something tells me that is not something you're going to have to worry about."

N: "How do you just.."

N: Quatre scrubs his face in frustration.

N: "How do people live without being able to read each other’s emotions!"

N: "This is just.."

N: "So.."

N: "So frustrating!"

P: Relena sighs

P: almost fondly

P: "Most of us just"

P: "actually follow our hearts"

P: "instead of overthinking the hearts of others."

N: Quatre peers

N: through his fingers at her

N: and frowns.

N: The last time he followed his heart it hurt!

N: he’s pouting

N: mostly.

N: They

N: all have lunch together.

N: And god it’s just

N: nice.

N: Quatre isn't Mr. Winner

N: and Relena isn't the president.

N: They're just

N: friends.

P: and Relena just

P: she is fucking right and she knows it.

P: Duo keeps looking at Quatre like a little boy in love

P: (there was a time when she saw him look like that at Heero once)

P: (only once and even then it wasn't the same as now)

P: can she even share a look with Heero like 'don’t you think they belong together???'

P: and Heero just gives her 'I...ye..s...?'

N: when they're getting ready to leave for the hotel again

N: Relena takes Quatre aside and straightens his lapels.

N: "Confess to him."

N: "Just, for once Quatre do something you want, for you."

N: "Not for anyone else."

N: "But--" He tries to counter.

N: "Hush." she shuts him down.

N: Quatre is quiet and introverted the entire ride back.

N: He just looks

N: thoughtful

N: and a little nervous.

P: Duo's in pretty good spirits

P: legs spread comfortable and easy.

P: "I'm happy for 'em."

P: He keeps glancing surreptitiously at Cat along the way.

N: "Relena told me, Heero asked you to be his best man."

N: Quatre smiles and tries

N: very hard

N: not to hide entirely behind his phone

N: he feels like a 10 year old with a crush.

P: "Heh, yeah, I realize now I just roped myself into wearin' a suit again."

N: "Indeed you have."

N: "What a folly, to have to look so attractive."

P: Duo laughs with pink ears.

P: "You seem to manage it fine."

N: "I only come in Handsome, I'm sorry Duo."

N: He doesn't

N: really

N: sound sorry.

P: Duo rubs his nose. "Y'sure? I remember one time you got covered in grease and exhaust when we gave the Gundams a bath and tune-up."

P: "Not sure that qualifies as handsome."

P: _'except to me'_

N: "I recall you saying at the time that 'it looked good on me'."

N: Quatre cocks a brow challengingly.

N: His stomach is a torrid of angry butterflies.

N: He is being far braver than he actually is.

P: "I still stand by it but I don't think the sheeple would share my tastes."

P: "But hey if you wanna new style I'm all for the grungy mechanic look. You make lotsa stuff look good even when it rightfully shouldn't."

N: Quatre decides

N: he’s going to confess

N: and then he hits a roadblock

N: how

N: do you confess?

N: Do you just say 'I love you?'

P: god

N: should he.. ask Duo on a date?

N: What’s.. proper?

P: and Duo doesn’t know either.

N: Duo's his bodyguard, he shouldn't be asking at all.

N: He ends up thinking about this the entire way to the hotel room.

N: Quatre opens the hotel door

N: and gets shot.

N: It happens so fast

N: he doesn't even register the pain at first.

N: just

N: looks down at his stomach

N: and it’s blossoming bright bright red.

P: god and he looks back to the shooter and he's

P: already on the floor with a bullet in his head.

N: and his ears are ringing

N: and it still doesn't hurt.

N: and he turns and looks at Duo and it feels like there’s cotton in his mouth.

P: Duo's holding him and easing him to the floor and he's got his phone in his hand and he's just

P: shouting.

N: and Quatre

N: hurts in his heart and he doesn't realize why

N: until he realizes

N: he’s not controlling his empathy

N: and oh god Duo hurts so much.

N: It splits his head in half

N: more than the gunshot

N: and he blacks out.

P: Duo is fucking

P: scary

P: to everyone.

P: he is just defcon 5 all the way to the hospital.

N: Quatre

N: isn't

N: a buff guy

N: or even very muscular period.

N: he’s a lithe pale thing raised delicately.

N: He shouldn't even be alive really.

N: Quatre’s not

N: really in any danger

N: of dying once he arrives at the hospital.

N: Medicine is amazing

N: when you aren't in a war

N: and you have

N: access to it.

P: Not to mention the time to access it.

P: Duo's still pale and on high alert

P: basically the entire time.

P: because fuck he is not not not

P: going to lose Cat.

N: they force him

N: into the waiting room

N: (it takes four of them )

N: And the only reason he stays

N: is because Heero and Relena are there.

N: Heero

N: doesn't

N: fault him.

P: Duo just thinks

P: hell I'd fire me

P: haha..ha....

N: "Illogical."

N: "The door showed no indication of being hacked, you checked with the desk security on who'd been on the floor."

N: "You checked every unknown in the hall."

N: "It was an entirely planned inside job."

N: "Even I.."

N: and Heero's voice waivers

N: when he thinks

N: about Relena being shot.

N: "Even I would not have anticipated that assault."

P: "Doesn't... really make me feel better, Yuy."

N: "You.. terminated the assailant before he could fire a second shot and you got Win-- Quatre to medical safety immediately. You saved his life, Duo."

P: Duo's still sick about it being endangered in the first place.

N: Heero and Relena go home

N: Relena touches Duo's arm.

N: "Are you going to stay?"

P: "Yeah."

N: "Call if you need anything, okay?"

N: She

N: pets his hair and brushes some of his bangs behind his ear.

P: "Yeah."

P: "Thanks 'Lena."

N: "He'll be okay."

N: Quatre

N: wakes up

N: and loses his temper

N: because they won't

N: let Duo in to see him.

N: "He’s not family--"

N: "Mr. Winner, your security--"

N: and Duo

N: has never heard

N: Quatre

N: yell

N: but that is certainly

N: Quatre

N: yelling.

N: "BRING ME DUO MAXWELL _GOD DAMNIT!_ "

P: Duo's already

P: standing outside the door

P: alert, if frazzled.

N: the nurse just

N: slips out

N: looking

N: shaken.

N: Looks at Duo

N: and opens the door for him.

N: Quatre is

N: sallow and frail looking

N: covered in IV drips and sitting in a hospital gown.

N: But he’s

N: snapping at his doctor

N: and his tablet is

N: laying on his lap with a paused conference call.

N: "I will not expire if you give me ten minutes with my bodyguard!"

N: "I won't expire if you just leave me ALONE!"

N: "I do not need life support and hovering practitioners for a gunshot!"

N: They attempt to argue because Quatre is

N: high profile.

N: Incredibly high profile.

N: If he were to die in their care, they'd suffer considerable consequence.

P: Duo just

P: steps in

N: "Get out!"

N: Quatre snaps at a nurse.

P: "Better listen to him, doc, he's gonna get an ulcer just yellin' atcha."

N: "I-- Duo--"

N: He just

N: seethes.

P: Duo leans over and

P: takes his tablet off his lap.

P: and then just says back to the doctor "Look I'mma make sure he's fine when you come back later."

P: he emphasizes later.

N: They all

N: clear out

N: it takes Quatre threatening legal action in the end.

N: But they all clear out.

P: once they finally get a breath alone Duo just

P: walks back over and gently hugs Quatre.

N: Quatre just

N: grabs him around the neck

N: and hugs him back.

P: "'M glad you're ok Cat."

N: "I'm not _fragile_ why does everybody _think_ that."

P: "I don't!"

N: gosh

N: Quatre just shifts and gingerly lets go of Duo.

N: "Modern technology and my own genetics, I'll be out of here by the end of the week." He gripes.

N: Eyes his tablet.

N: Four days bed rest sounds like torture.

P: Duo considers putting blocks on every app he uses for business before giving it back to him.

N: Quatre catches the lapels of Duo's jacket

N: and he

N: smooths them out a bit.

P: Duo watches his fingers

N: and Quatre

N: gently

N: tugs Duo closer with them.

N: Until Duo’s bent over him.

P: "Uhh... Cat...?"

N: Quatre looks up at him with those icy blues.

P: Duo's heart skips a beat.

P: "You ok?"

N: Quatre tips his head a bit

N: and kisses Duo.

P: Duo's hands shoot up and just

P: hang there

P: and he thinks

P: am I asleep?

P: Quatre pulls back and starts to let go and Duo

P: catches Quatre by the cheeks and kisses him back firmly.

N: and Quatre just

N: snaps his own hands

N: to the sides of Duo's face

N: and kisses back.

N: It’s

N: everything

N: he imagined it'd be.

P: Duo is still

P: not quite sure this is reality

P: like how could he get this lucky?

N: Quatre

N: breaks away breathing hard.

N: "I'm sorry-- I"

N: "I'm in love with you."

N: "I should have told you-- or-- not told you-- or I don't know. I'm frankly rotten at this it appears."

P: Duo licks his lips

P: "You-- why are you sorry?"

N: "Because--"

N: the last time I loved someone it was a burden on them.

N: "Because I don't want you to feel obligated."

P: "Oblig-- what??"

P: "I--"

P: "Wait this is why you've been all"

P: "Withdrawn and confusing."

P: "Ghh-- jeez."

P: "That's"

P: "That's fucking cute, god."

P: Duo's just holding Quatre's hands

P: and he ducks his head and shakes it

N: Quatre is red faced

N: and won't look at Duo.

P: "Cat you're incredible, haha."

P: "You go and win a war and fix the world and pull a dumbass sad sack from the gutter and give him a reason to be walkin' around with his head up for once."

P: "And then you're like, 'I love you but if it's a burden to you or something I can stop it's ok'"

P: "You're just-- so fuckin' selfless it almost makes me sick, jeez."

P: "...I dunno how I could get this lucky to be honest."

P: he lowers to a mumble.

P: "There I was all set up to be miserable and dumb for the rest'a my life and then you sweep in like... haha like a real life prince on a white horse an' everything."

N: Quatre

N: sorta

N: squirms.

N: he’s never gotten the chance

N: to be

N: selfish.

N: He didn't even fight the damn war for himself.

N: he just says

N: "I'm sorry."

N: like he

N: just

N: gives Duo a miserable look.

N: (that looks.. very similar to Heero's 'I don't understand' look )

N: 'I don't know what you want from me, but I want to give it to you'

N: 'whatever it is'

N: 'so are you mad at me or not?'

P: "Don't ever apologize for feelin', Cat."

P: and god if it doesn't just feel like Heero all over again.

P: but sweeter.

P: his thumbs trace over Quatre's knuckles

P: there's a split scar over his right middle

P: first time he punched a guy and broke skin.

N: He'd sucked his knuckle immediately after.

N: The memory is still

N: sorta embarrassing.

N: His weapons have always been words and intellect, not himself.

P: Duo was still proud of him.

P: "Hey..."

P: he looks up from Quatre's knuckles

P: finds his eyes.

P: "Can I kiss you again?"

N: and Quatre

N: looks

N: like he’s gunna be mad

N: for a second

N: because he doesn’t

N: like it

N: when he flounders with feelings.

N: it’s unpleasant and if he read Duo's emotions

N: he wouldn't be having all

N: these

N: frustrating

N: complications!

N: "Yes."

N: "Yes you can kiss me again."

N: "Please, kiss me."

P: Duo grins and laughs

P: he is the luckiest motherfucker planetside or otherwise

P: and Quatre's lips are fucking perfect.

N: Can Quatre bites his bottom lip

N: and he

N: makes to

N: be even fiercer

N: but then

N: wheezes when his body reminds him

N: that it’s got an extra hole.

N: he grips at his belly and yanks away.

N: hisses through his teeth and his heart rate spikes for a second from the pain.

P: "Oh jeez sorry," Duo says on reflex

P: "Right the"

P: "Yeah."

N: Quatre grins thinly

N: and nods.

N: Like

N: 'talking is a terrible idea right now oh fuck I forgot how much getting shot sucks'

P: "You want me to bring back the doc or do you just wanna shoot up on morphine?"

N: "I want out of this god damn hospital, but that’s not going to _fucking_ happen."

N: Quatre

N: enunciates cuss words

N: in a way that just seems

N: to make them that much more visceral.

P: Duo goes a bit pink.

P: over it.

N: "The doctor has to administer the morphine, hhhh"

N: Quatre rolls his eyes

N: like that is literally

N: the most frustrating petty problem.

N: "Go get him."

P: "The fuck? I thought it was one'a these drippy things!"

P: "I'm on it Cat."

P: and Duo actually

P: kisses Quatre's cheek

P: before he goes.

N: Quatre

N: knows it’s a 'drippy' thing.

N: But he also knows that you aren't supposed to just

N: dose yourself.

N: Somebody’s got to play by the rules out of the two of them.

N: Quatre

N: holds his own cheek

N: and sorta just

N: takes in

N: that Duo just kissed it.

P: Duo doesn't realize it himself until he's already out the door.

N: Quatre basically

N: orders the doc to jack him with morphine.

N: "Unless you want me to pop my stitches before they dissolve, just drug me."

N: "Otherwise I will work."

N: "I do not know how to occupy time with 'nothing.'"

N: "TV is insipid, I dislike magazines vehemently, and there is _always_ work to be done."

N: "Besides, if I am asleep, it will heal faster."

N: "And the faster I am out of this white walled prison, the happier my PTSD and I will be."

P: the doctor actually looks at Duo for confirmation

P: he just looks at him like 'seriously just give him exactly what he wants.'

N: Quatre sleeps like a fucking angel.

N: Relena

N: demands

N: that Duo come home

N: take a shower and eat something.

P: "But how'm I supposed to bodyguard if I'm not there to guard his body?"

N: "He will be fine, do not make me make Heero bully you."

N: Heero wouldn't even bother

N: he'd just pick up Duo

N: and force him.

P: and Duo

P: knows that.

P: "Oooookaaaay...."

P: he brushes Cat's hair back for him while he sleeps

P: swallows heavy and just feels really warm doing it.

N: Relena

N: raises her brows.

P: "Uh haha...what...?"

P: he kinda forgot they were there while he was looking at Quatre.

P: lame as hell, Duo.

N: Relena just

N: smiles

N: like a coy bitch.

P: Duo almost thinks he's in trouble.

N: god

N: Heero just

N: wraps an arm around his shoulder

N: and guides him out of the room.

N: grumbles

N: "She’s meddling."

N: "Watch out."

P: "Yikes."

N: Heero gives him a side look

N: that’s just

N: friendship.

N: It’s fucking friendship.

N: Heero Yuy

N: is your best friend, Duo Maxwell.

N: he’s married to the president of the fucking universe.

N: And he’s your best friend.

N: And you just kissed the most powerful man in the world.

N: And he kissed you back.

N: In fact not even.

N: He kissed you first.

P: if he lost this

P: that'd be fucking it

P: so he's

P: not gonna.

P: he gets to actually feel legitimate, guilt-free _happiness_

N: he remembers

N: the physician on L4

N: ' _You're_ the guy we tell our kids about'

N: 'the spacer who changed his stars'

P: and now he actually

P: can start to believe it.

P: but fuck if he did it all himself.

P: he had help from the kid with all of outer space in his heart.

N: He takes a hot shower

N: and he has dinner with Relena and Heero

N: and it’s.. strangely domestic.

N: The food is still made by a personal chef but they don't

N: eat in a huge dining room.

N: They just eat in the clean little breakfast nook

N: sitting close together.

N: Relena

N: has a tablet

N: that looks

N: very similar to Quatre’s

N: and Heero gives it dark looks.

N: She taps away on it while she eats

N: and Heero reaches out

N: and gently slides it across the table.

P: Duo just looks at him like

P: atta boy

N: Heero just gives him a

N: suffering look

N: ( at least to Duo and Relena it is )

N: ( it’s pretty stoic to the rest of the world )

N: but it’s gotten 'I'm so glad you know my pain' written all over it.

P: Duo gives him back 'someday you’ll win'

P: god and he just looks at the two of them

P: and suddenly he's kinda

P: stoked for the wedding.

P: because fuck he could actually

P: ask Quatre to be his date.

P: and he smiles into his plate because he can't help it

N: "You seem happy, Duo."

N: Relena

N: smears butter over her roll.

P: "'Gainst all odds it seems."

N: "Really?"

N: Heero just

N: sits between them

N: and eats his steak.

N: "That is true, what’s got you so happy?"

P: "Nothin' I just learned somethin' nice."

P: Duo just eats like

P: 'I’m not gonna play your game Relena'

N: "You are zero fun."

N: She even pouts.

N: Heero just deadpans

N: "It works better if you ask him questions him specific questions, since he can't lie."

P: Duo

P: looks at him like

P: Heero no

P: Heero why

P: why would you do that to me.

N: he

N: kicks Heero

N: under the table

N: and Heero just grunts.

N: Relena gets a

N: serious expression.

N: "Are you in love with Quatre?"

P: Duo wheezes.

P: mumbles "shot through the heart and you're to blame"

P: "why me."

P: and he just slowly gets redder as he tries to say yes

P: "Is it obvious?"

P: with a wince

N: "Yes." Heero deadpans.

P: Relena kicks him under the table this time.

N: she’s just in socks

N: she kicks him

N: and then rubs it because she feels bad.

P: "Only to people who know you."

N: Relena wants to ask

N: if Quatre confessed

N: but she

N: can't ask that

N: without confessing for him.

N: It’s frankly terrible and she pouts into her steamed vegetables.

P: Duo ends up poking his fork around a bit

P: "It's kinda weird 'cause I..."

P: "Kinda never thought I'd actually get to... I dunno... actually have somethin' like this."

P: he says it like if he talks about it aloud it's gonna disappear

N: can Relena and Heero just

N: share a look like

N: 'oh Duo..'

P: still doesn't know he's allowed to be happy just like everybody else.

N: They don't really know

N: how to tell him

N: it’s not going to vanish.

P: "You're not gonna tell anybody right. This stays in the room yeah?"

P: not that they'd... really have anybody to tell

P: other than Quatre

P: he hasn't even told Quatre anyway

P: he's scared to

N: "Duo, why would we tell anybody?"

P: maybe if he just asks him to feel it for him so he doesn’t hafta say it...

P: but that’s even more intimate.

N: Heero just grunts

N: and says

N: "We promise not to tell."

N: Because he

N: knows

N: Duo better than anyone alive

N: and he knows

N: exactly what Duo wants to hear.

P: "Thanks man."

N: "You should tell Quatre though."

N: Heero supplies bluntly.

N: Because he knows

N: Duo will avoid it

N: forever if he can.

P: "I'll...try...?"

P: offers a weak smile to Heero

P: who just

P: Looks at him until he says

P: "I mean I will..."

P: eventually.

N: they're just

N: two sides

N: of space

P: one half grit and nails and 'scum'

P: one half forward-thinking and world-shaking

N: Heero admits to Relena

N: that even if he could love Duo

N: he doubts

N: he would have really understood him.

N: For Trowa and Heero and Wufei

N: space is not

N: a part of them.

P: they're ok

P: happy even

P: on earth

P: (especially Trowa who’s technically an earthling anyway)

N: Quatre and Duo can't

N: they can't even

N: begin

N: to thrive planetside.

N: Quatre wakes up without even a scar.

N: and cranky.

N: "I want out of this hospital and off this rock!"

N: "Now!"

P: they let him go.

N: He dresses in the hospital room mirror.

N: fusses with his hair and just

N: sweeps it back best he can with water from the sink.

P: Duo just slides him his gel from his jacket

P: like it's contraband or something.

N: Quatre looks startled.

N: Looks up at Duo

N: and smiles sheepishly.

P: Duo smiles back

N: Quatre

N: wants

N: to kiss him

N: but he isn't sure

N: that that’s..

N: proper.

N: So he just takes the gel and properly slicks his hair back.

P: when he's done Duo just

P: looks at him

P: admires, really

P: god Cat's handsome as fuck.

P: He doesn't know if its  proper to,

P: but he kisses Quatre anyway.

N: and Quatre just

N: stiffens

N: and melts.

N: wraps his arms around Duo's neck and revels in it.

P: Duo rests his hands hesitantly on Quatre's waist

P: this is cool right?

P: hopes so.

N: Quatre

N: breaks the kiss and just

N: hides his face in Duo's neck

N: because he’s grinning way too much

N: and it’s

N: embarrassing.

P: Duo smiles into Quatre's hair

P: when they get home Duo

P: will formally ask Quatre

P: to _feel_ him.

N: when they get home.

N: _their home._

N: Duo has a

N: real

N: home.

P: that trips him the hell up too

N: when they step out of the hospital

N: there’s media

N: everywhere again

N: and

N: Quatre has to make up for four days

N: of not working.

N: But he

N: stands a little closer to Duo

N: and he

N: brushes their knuckles together as they walk.

N: the flight home

N: is a lot of Quatre

N: telling people

N: how stupid they are

N: and making it sound like a compliment.

N: It’s a talent.

P: a couple times Duo just

P: has to snicker

P: behind his hand

N: near the end

N: Quatre just lays his head down

N: on his arms.

N: sometimes

N: he has moments

N: darker moments

N: where he thinks about just

N: being the evil mega corporation he could be.

N: It would be easier.

P: Duo just wants to hug him and not stop.

N: "Tell me how a nuclear fuel injector works."

N: "Please."

N: Quatre’s just

N: face planted in his arms

N: his voice muffled.

N: "I need to hear something intelligent or I might get swallowed alive by stupid."

P: god

P: Duo just

P: "ok"

P: and he tells him

P: exactly how a nuclear fuel injector works

P: as well as what you damn well DON'T do with 'em if you know what's good for ya!

N: Quatre

N: looks

N: so

N: content

N: by the end of it.

N: "The jokes on the news casters, I'm the monkey in the suit, you're the real brains."

P: "Heh, nah I think the real brains is technically Wufei, since he hid the hell under that radar."

N: "He’s going to mars I hear."

N: "When he finishes school."

N: Quatre

N: makes a face that is just

N: completely villainous

N: and grins like a demon

N: "He’s going to make me so much richer."

P: "Hohoohoooo"

P: "God have mercy on his soul if he don't."

N: "Just the mining alone on mars would triple my profits."

N: Quatre just thinks about it and his mouth waters.

P: "What do you even DO with that kinda money??"

P: Duo's just

P: laughing

P: and baffled.

N: "Colonize Mars."

N: Quatre laughs.

N: "Rebuild Earth."

N: "Buy you nice things."

N: Quatre grins and glances at Duo when he says that.

P: Duo tucks his chin a bit

P: "Wanna get a summer home on Mars?"

P: he says it with his tongue between his teeth and grinning

N: Quatre looks at him.

N: "We'll have to, I suspect."

P: "What really?"

N: "It’s a 6 month flight to mars."

N: "We'll have to go a few times if I plan to fund Wufei’s mad schemes."

N: "And I don't know about you, but if it takes 6 months to get there I've no desire to turn around after two days and take 6 months to go home."

P: Duo tucks his hands behind his head

P: "Guess you're right."

P: "Heh."

P: "Hahaha."

P: "Jeez."

P: "Y'all are just ruling the world."

P: "Like really."

N: Quatre just smiles.

N: and it’s..

N: there’s a hint of the boy who ripped a colony apart in it.

N: "If the world can't be trusted to rule itself, then I'll just have to do it instead."

N: "I've driven half of Romefeller's aristocracy bankrupt."

N: "I intend to cannibalize their entire organization before I'm twenty."

P: "...Yowza."

N: Quatre turns and looks at Duo.

N: "They tried to monopolize space."

N: "Space is the final frontier."

N: "Space is the next step."

N: "I'm not going to let an old boy's club of fat _earthborn_ bluebloods ruin that."

N: He spits earthborn like they spit spacer.

P: Duo's

P: kinda really attracted to that tone.

P: "Well I sure as fuck believe in you."

N: Quatre has a thought that he keeps to himself.

N: But he’s fairly certain

N: Duo's opinion

N: is close to the only one

N: Quatre cares about.

P: "Nobody more qualified to do right by space than somebody who..."

P: Duo catches himself a bit and just

P: laughs sheepishly

P: "somebody who's got a space heart."

N: Quatre just

N: turns

N: and kisses him.

N: it’s a chaste smooch right on the lips.

N: Startles their stewardess.

P: Duo's grins widens

P: he

P: loves Quatre.

P: and he actually wants to tell him.

P: "Man I can't wait to get home."

N: "Goodness, me too."

N: and when they do

N: Quatre undoes his tie

N: and hangs his blazer by the door.

N: And just

N: walks over to the modern cut couch

N: and flops onto it.

P: Duo shucks _the_ leather jacket and if it was any other jacket he'd leave it on the floor

P: but he hangs it up right good.

P: "Room for one more?"

N: Quatre

N: sorta scoots

N: but not really

N: he just

N: rolls over and opens his arms.

P: good enough for Duo

P: he makes old man noises as he hunkers down.

N: Quatre shifts and lets Duo lay on top of him.

N: Their legs hang off the end

N: and Quatre rubs thoughtless at the knots in Duo's back.

P: "Oop"

P: Duo shifts a bit and reaches behind his back

P: "Forgot one."

P: he drops his knife on the coffee table

P: pokes it with his fingertips to get it on there better

N: Quatre

N: admits that

N: Duo being armed to the teeth

N: is hot.

N: ( if he wants to really admit, Duo and Heero's natural ability to be absolutely fucking _deadly_ has always been pretty hot )

P: Duo sighs deep against Quatre and just

P: sorta tucks his head against him.

N: they

N: actually fall asleep

N: for like a solid two hours or so.

P: absolutely

N: Quatre wakes up

N: and grunts because his arms asleep from Duo's deadweight on his shoulder

P: Duo wakes up just from the grunt

P: grunts back in answer.

N: Quatre fishes for his phone on the coffee table.

N: grabs it and blearily checks the time.

N: "Two hours."

N: He supplies

N: groggily.

N: His jaw cracks with a yawn

P: Duo reluctantly frees Quatre from his deadweight prison

P: "Izzit dinnertime?"

P: he slips his knife back in its sheath

N: Quatre rolls over and faceplants the back of the couch.

N: "I'm too tired to cook."

N: He whines it.

P: god

P: Duo

P: leans over and kisses behind Quatre's ear

P: "I'll do it."

N: "Nooo I don't want you to do it."

N: they usually

N: cook together.

N: he paws at his phone.

N: "Dial Woodfire Pizza."

P: Duo whispers like a kid "Can I have mushroom and sausage?"

N: Quatre just orders

N: mushroom and sausage pizza

N: and garlic bread

N: "Take out or--"

N: "Delivery."

N: Quatre just

N: cuts them off

N: he’s

N: barely unfaceplanted from the couch.

P: Duo's just smiling at him

P: and he doesn't actually realize

P: he's doing it

N: Quatre looks at him

N: and flusters a bit.

N: Because it’s

N: an honest expression

N: and those are

N: rare for Duo.

P: Duo eventually realizes the face he's making and ducks and coughs.

P: "I um..."

N: "Yes?"

P: Duo tries to

P: word it but

P: jeez words are hard all'a sudden.

P: "Uhh.."

P: he laughs nervously

P: "I forgot how to talk uh"

P: "Y'know how you said um.."

N: Quatre sits up

N: and gets a little more serious.

P: "that you never used your.. power on me and stuff?"

P: Duo scratches his neck

P: and he just looks at Cat's feet.

N: "Are you asking me to use my empathy on you?"

N: Quatre fidgets his hands between his knees.

P: "I-- y-yeah"

P: "cause I'm kinda a chickenshit."

P: "about stuff."

P: "and sayin' some things."

P: he's down to a quiet mumble by the end.

N: "Come here."

N: Quatre leans back

N: and closes his legs

N: and flushes a bit.

N: Straddle

N: is such a

N: ..

N: word.

N: "Straddle my lap."

N: Quatre gets pink just saying that.

P: Duo comes like a dog called

P: "O-ok haha"

P: his hands end up on the back of the couch, on either side of Quatre's shoulders

P: "Be gentle, 's my first time doin' this." Duo grins nervously

N: "D-duo!"

N: Quatre

N: huffs

N: and feels stupid.

N: (spacers sometimes get.. feedback )

N: ( but they have to be.. honest to god spacers )

N: ( like if Quatre probes them they can probe back )

P: Duo bites his lip to stifle his grin, "Sorry Cat."

N: Quatre doesn't really do this

N: intimately.

N: It makes his heart race a bit

N: to reach up

N: and cup Duo's face and

N: tug their brows together.

P: Duo blinks a few times and his face gets

P: considerably warmer

P: and he shuts up before he busts the mood

N: if he didn't believe Quatre was psychic before this

N: he certainly believes it now.

N: Quatre opens up and Duo almost falls in.

N: and it makes Quatre snap his eyes open and inhale sharp.

N: Because he’s invaded hundreds of heads

N: but he’s never had the feeling returned.

P: Duo makes a sound that's mostly a word

P: "Wwhhhhhhoah"

N: Quatre shudders and half pushes Duo away a bit.

N: "O-oh."

P: Duo blinks a lot

P: "Y-yeah oh."

N: Quatre

N: does it again.

N: and

N: yeah that’s..

N: His cheeks go red.

N: "You aren't s-supposed to get feedback, but.."

N: "It’s y-you so I don't mind."

P: Duo licks his lips

P: "C-cool."

N: 'it's you' conjures just a cocktail of emotions

N: affection, endearment, trust, love

N: lust

P: Duo tiptoes like the floor's nothing but broken glass

P: he sorta takes back what he idly thought once about wishing he could do this

P: but god he finds the part where

P: Quatre doubts and denies himself at every turn

P: and he wheezes a little

P: even while Quatre's looking at the spurned little boy scared of "real love" in Duo

N: Quatre just

N: shifts from

N: his hands by his sides

N: to his arms

N: around Duo.

N: He

N: smiles open mouthed

N: "Hhheh."

N: His cheeks turn red.

N: he’s had an entire

N: life to

N: learn how to

N: translate emotions

N: into meanings.

N: "You're not going to lose me."

N: "Nothing is going to vanish, Duo."

N: And Quatre opens his eyes and smiles.

P: Duo

P: swallows a heavy lump in his throat

P: his hands grip the back of the couch tight

P: "You think so?"

P: he's sorta

P: trembling.

N: "I don't 'think' so, Duo. Goodness."

N: "I know so."

N: He just

N: for a second

N: thinks about what it would be like

N: to loose Duo.

N: And he

N: nervously

N: lets Duo see it.

P: Duo's breath hitches a little

P: and he wordlessly rests his chin on Quatre's shoulder

P: and pries his grip off the couch and

P: clings to him.

N: Quatre

N: severs the connection

N: because

N: it’s just too intimate.

N: It’s incredibly intimate.

P: The door buzzes

P: and Duo is on his feet with his knife drawn before it even stops

P: "JESUS MARY AND JOSEPH"

P: he catches his breath

P: "fuhh."

N: Quatre

N: pings his nose

N: with a finger

N: and gets up

N: and walks to the door.

N: (and checks the peep hole _first_ )

N: and the guy’s emotional state.

P: Duo scrubs his bangs and re-sheathes.

P: fuckin spooked like a guilty cat.

N: Quatre sets the pizza on the coffee table.

N: And he looks at Duo.

N: "I love you."

N: "And I'm sorry, but I won't let you go to Freeport."

N: "Because I.."

N: "I'm selfish."

N: "And I need you."

N: And he sits back down flustered, and pulls a slice from the circle.

P: Duo

P: laughs soft

P: "Haha y'know I."

P: he scrubs at his dry eyes with his fingers.

P: "I haven't even thought about Freeport for.. a good while."

P: "Heh."

P: "M-maybe I don't.. need it anymore."

P: he sits back down.

P: kinda blindly takes a slice of pizza

P: "You know what I mean?"

P: "Cause I got somethin' else."

P: "I got ...you."

N: Quatre just

N: steals all the stringy cheese

N: off Duo's slice.

N: "That’s...

N: cheesy."

N: And he sticks said cheese in his mouth

N: and smirks.

P: Duo

P: stares at him

P: and he snorts

P: and he has to put his pizza down

P: because he just starts

P: laughing

P: so hard he can't breathe

N: Quatre eats his slice

N: like the fucking

N: smuggest cat

N: with the biggest plate of cream

P: "N-no fuh-hahaha-fair!!"

P: "Jeezus"

P: Duo's wiping his eyes when he catches his breath

P: and he takes a fresh slice and cuddles it close

N: Quatre licks

N: sauce off his fingers.

\--

N: ( ...hhhh what if )

N: ( Rashid/Quatre was a thing )

P: (what if fucking _yes_ )

N: ( Quatre is absolutely not a virgin. )

N: ( not. even. close. )

P: (nope.)

N: ( Quatre doesn't date, but before Duo he did....endeavor in some of the more handsome men on his ..board of directors )

N: ( Duos the.. youngest person he’s ..kissed )

P: suffice it to say they

P: are both really good at sex.

N: god

N: I want Duo

N: to like just

N: assume

N: Quatre

N: has no idea what he’s doing

N: like

N: it’s a fucking blameless crime

N: the kid can't even cuss with a straight face

P: how's anyone to know!

P: especially Duo

P: god can it just be

P: Quatre ends up seducing the fuck out of Duo and he's just

P: floored.

N: wow yes

N: and it’s like

N: he makes it fucking

N: look like an accident

N: he makes it look like an accident with the investors too

N: 'Oh sorry, I didn't mean to knock your papers off the table.'

N: 'Let me just.. get them, I'm sorry!'

N: he’s a size queen and he likes strong men.

P: and Duo shows much fuckin promise.

N: Quatre has a thing for.. guys being forceful.. because it lets him let go of control

N: he acts innocent until they snap and shove him over a table or against a wall

N: Quatre

N: makes eating pizza

N: look

N: fucking

N: sinful.

P: Duo used to think he was a little devil

P: Quatre is _the_

P: devil.

P: he is the coyest cattiest fucking

P: damn.

N: He leans back content

N: and licks his lips

N: and grins

N: and it makes his nose wrinkle

N: and his eyes narrow.

P: Duo's admittedly

P: a little slack jawed.

P: not a whole lot

P: but enough.

P: he narrows his eyes

P: "You did that on purpose."

N: Quatre just turns

N: wide eyed

N: and blankstares him.

N: like

N: 'did what?'

P: god

P: Duo makes

P: a noise.

P: "Ok."

P: "Be that way."

N: Quatre thinks

N: 'ok, I will.'

P: Duo just

P: two can play this game.

P: he gets up and stretches a bit

P: takes the mostly-empty pizza box to the kitchen with one hand

P: pulls out his butterfly knife and idly twirls it

P: with his other hand.

N: Quatre snorts at the cheesy porn star move but,

N: legitimately

N: leans forward

N: on the couch

N: to follow him with his eyes.

P: Duo just puts the food away and plays with his weapon

P: sways just that little extra bit to make his braid swing.

N: Duo

N: plays this game better

N: because Quatre

N: has never actually

N: had

N: someone tease him.

P: huff yes

P: luckily Duo

P: is not much the gloating type

P: (usually.)

P: (sometimes he fuckin earned it.)

N: Quatre stands in the doorway of the kitchen

N: Hands gripping the frame.

P: Duo turns at him and honest to god winks.

N: Quatre blushes down his neck.

P: "Turnabout's fair play, Cat."

N: Quatre

N: wets his lips

N: "I like it when strong men fuck me so hard I can't walk straight the next day."

N: He doesn't stumble

N: over saying it.

P: Duo just

P: "...woof."

P: "D'you got plans tomorrow?"

P: "Don't answer that."

N: Quatre's pulse jumps.

P: Duo

P: approaches him slowly

P: "I will do my level best to make sure you don't even get outta bed tomorrow."

P: (and Duo realizes he now has a sure fire way to get Quatre to slow down his deathrace work schedule.)

N: god and

N: Quatre tucks his chin

N: and smiles sheepishly

N: "I would appreciate it if you wrecked me."

P: Duo tips his finger under Quatre's chin

P: "How could I say no to that face?"

P: and he drags his finger down Quatre's neck and chest and just

P: tugs at his hand

P: and pulls him away

P: whisks him the hell off to the master bedroom

N: he just

N: gets impatient

N: and picks him up

N: half way there

N: and just carries him

P: he divebombs the bed with Quatre in his arms.

N: the next morning Relena calls

N: and Duo swipes his finger to accept

N: and Quatre’s just

N: naked with barely a sheet around him in the background

N: propped up on his elbows on his belly

N: and you can just tell he’s

N: sore.

P: and Relena just thinks WOO GET SOME!

N: and Duo

N: is smug in front of the vid phone.

N: Quatre shifts and feels some of Duo's seed leak from him

N: and that just

N: that’s a great fucking feeling.

N: he just sinks back down against the mattress.

N: "Mmmm"

P: god and Duo gets even smugger from that sound

P: grins all big and lazy

P: "Y'need something?"

N: Relena

N: just

N: leans sideways

N: like that’s gunna let her

N: see around Duo

N: and look at Quatre

N: her ears are pink

N: but her smile is just

N: shit eating

P: Duo just

P: moves in front of him more.

N: "I was just calling to make sure you got home fine."

N: She’s

N: tapping her fingers

N: against her lips

N: and grinning wide.

P: "Welp mystery solved."

P: Duo's tongue sticks out under a canine, facsimile of a gradeschool raspberry.

N: "Duo, tell her to go sign edicts, I'm lonely~"

P: "Go sign edicts"

P: "Cat's lonely"

P: "Say hi to Heero for me"

P: "kiss kiss"

P: "bye!"

N: and Quatre just

N: rolls over

N: like a coy minx

N: and opens his arms

N: Relena gets a look before the vid screen shuts off

N: and

N: woof

P: and there's a pretty sweet shot of Duo's back with that dull red lightning

N: Quatre’s legs stretch and twist lazy in the sheets

N: and he wraps his arms easy around Duo's shoulders.

P: Duo just

P: bearhugs him

P: buries his face against Quatre's skin and nips at it

N: they just

N: sink into thick comforters and plush bedding.

P: Duo hums so happy

N: Quatre parts his legs a bit so that Duo fits between them

N: and he’s still sore and wet inside and he doesn't even care

N: "I want you in me again."

P: "Hmmm you sure cat?" Duo just noses at him

N: "I feel empty, fix it."

N: His voice is soft and half sleepy.

N: There’s not a lot of heat or passion

N: it’s just

N: tender.

P: it almost makes Duo's pulse beat harder for it

P: because he's just

P: there

P: and not caught up in anything

P: but slow movement

P: and he has to just drop his forehead to Quatre's because wow

N: and Quatre doesn't need any prep beyond lube on Duo's dick.

N: Duo slides slick and easy into him

N: and Quatre just

N: sighs like a part of him was missing.

P: "Mmmlove you Cat"

P: Duo just says it soft and unthinking.

N: Quatre smiles

N: and doesn't

N: point it out

N: just

N: enjoys it.

N: His phone rings and he ignores it

N: and he doesn't touch his tablet

N: the entire day.

N: Duo ask

N: if Quatre has a garage.

N: and Quatre shifts and reaches over him for his phone. "I don't know, let me ask."

N: "I do not. Do you want one?"

N: and it’s just

N: frank.

P: wheeze

P: Duo

P: pretends to debate it

P: kicks his feet a little

P: "Hhhhh. Yes."

N: "Consider it done."

N: Quatre rubs their noses together and grins a little devilishly.

P: "I'm already rotten but yer gonna spoil me right into the ground."

N: "Only because I want to watch you work on greasy engines in a tank top."

N: Quatre doesn't procure a

N: garage

N: like

N: a house garage

N: he buys Duo

N: an actual

N: _garage_

N: like with roll up bay doors and car lifts.

P: Duo's mouth straight up

P: waters.

N: "I'm not going to buy the things I understand go in one of these."

N: Quatre plays stupid rich boy because it makes Duo laugh.

N: "You have an income, use it on something."

P: and he does in fact

P: wear black tank tops

P: while he works

N: Quatre finally learns to take the entire weekend off.

N: he even edges out early on Fridays sometimes

 N: to watch Duo take apart expensive cars and make them faster.

P: sometimes he ropes Quatre into helping

P: makes him get his hands a little dirty.

N: Quatre enjoys it.

N: He also enjoys sitting in Duos lap covered in grease

N: letting Duo explain to him

N: how nitro works.

P: and sometimes it’s just like

P: "This make car go fast?"

P: and Duo just growls smug "this make car go faaast."

N: They've

N: flown under the radar for a month

N: and Quatre just looks up at Duo from his desk one evening

N: half chewing on a pen.

N: "I want to make our relationship public."

P: Duo perks a bit toward him

P: "Y'do?"

N: "Yes, I do."

N: "The wedding is two months from now."

N: "I want to go.. as your date."

P: Duo just grins like a schoolkid

P: "Great!"

N: That Sunday

N: at dinner

N: he kisses Duo over the table

N: in broad day-cycle

P: it pretty much gets into the news on every colony and earth

P: like the next day

N: Relena

N: kicks her feet

N: like a giddy school girl

N: when she holds up the tabloid picture of it to Heero.

N: The media goes bug nuts but

N: Quatre just

N: eats it up.

N: (holds Duo's hand the entire time )

N: god and for once

N: they're

N: more interested

N: in the long haired brunet

N: than Quatre

N: who is this guy

N: he’s the best man for _Relena's wedding_

N: he’s in a stable relationship with _Quatre Winner_

P: one of the sound bites they get is just

P: "I'm just a ghost y’know?"

N: people start

N: crawling out of the woodwork

N: just

N: they tell the media all the stories

N: about 'Duo Maxwell'.

N: And Quatre just

N: reads a full page article on Duo.

N: And smiles wistfully.

N: Looks up from his tablet

N: and watches Duo

N: roll out from under a car

N: and reach for a different tool.

P: Duo can't

P: read any of them himself

P: he just

P: goes red and has to put it down.

P: he gets every shade of bashful about it.

P: "Cat stoooop!" when he catches him reading more.

N: Quatre just holds his tablet out of Duo's reach

N: and kisses him

N: when he tries to snatch for it.

N: "It's about time the world noticed the best pilot."

N: He switches his tablet to his other hand when Duo almost gets to it.

P: Duo eventually gives up and just

P: lays facedown over Quatre's lap

N: Quatre smiles and strokes his back.

P: eventually there's

P: a point where it comes time for a bit of a

P: family reunion

N: for the wedding rehearsal

P: Wufei and Trowa

P: were both invited

P: hands down

P: and Wufei actually does manage to crack his door open and take a pause from work to come.

N: Quatre just

N: curls an arm around Wufei's shoulders

N: one hand holding a champagne flute.

N: And looks at him with a smile that

N: really should be on

N: Heero or Duo's face.

N: "How is that second masters coming Wufei? Are you ready to make me an even richer man?"

P: Wufei just

P: pushes up his glasses.

P: "Yes."

P: meanwhile with Trowa and Duo

P: Trowa just says to him quietly

P: "He looks happy."

P: and he sounds relieved for it

N: Quatre sleeps 6-8 hours a night

N: and has the weekends off.

N: He has sex regularly (often)

P: "Heh, yeah he is."

P: "Me too."

N: Duo doesn't really realize it yet

N: but the others really see

N: how much Duo saved Quatre as much as Quatre saved him.

N: Quatre just

N: smiles soft and lets go of Wufei.

N: "You know I would fund mars even if it wasn't profitable, right?"

N: "You will always have my backing, Wufei."

N: "No matter what happens."

P: "...Thank you Quatre."

P: Wufei

P: very rarely smiles

P: and he looks pretty tired but it's real

P: he's right in the middle of exams and theses he's just dead on his feet half the time.

N: Duo just

N: trades places with Quatre

N: and he feels

N: like a huge asshole

N: for dropping off the planet

N: when he knows

N: he’s the only one with the brass balls

N: to pry the tension

N: outta Fei

N: and get him to de-stress and relax a bit.

N: meanwhile

N: Quatre’s stuck awkwardly

N: trying not to look at Trowa.

P: Trowa

P: just pulls an arm behind Quatre and grabs him

P: "I missed you."

N: and Quatre just

N: wheezes

N: he’s

N: half Trowa’s size

N: and he just

N: hugs back

N: because they're still

N: best friends

N: Trowa’s still

N: one of the few people Quatre trusts implicitly.

N: Duo

N: bullies wufei

N: he’s mother henning him

N: in a very distinctly

N: Duo way.

P: and Duo got taller than Wufei

P: so it’s even harder not to hen him.

N: Duo looks handsome

N: in his tuxedo

N: and Quatre watches him during rehearsal

N: obviously lovestruck.

P: and Duo's no public speaker by a longshot

P: but he talks from the heart about Heero

P: and since it's slightly... mixed company

P: he sorta leaves out some of the

P: gorier details

P: he'd have loved to just open with

P: "When I first met him I shot him twice and he fired torpedoes at our giant death robots."

N: he still

N: cracks a joke

N: about shooting him

N: he can't

N: resist.

P: he also mentions

P: a wrench does not a splint make

P: "But that's just him, he breaks rules all the time"

N: the actual wedding is just

N: covered in press

N: and media

N: and Quatre and Duo wear matching suits

N: Quatre’s dress shirt is pastel blue, Duo’s is dark red

N: they're not identical

N: but they're cut to compliment.

N: and they walk down the red carpet together.

P: huff they're gorgeous

P: (not as gorgeous as Relena and Heero, but they're a close second)

N: Duo gives a solid speech

N: and Quatre is the one

N: to give Relena away.

N: at the end Relena throws her bouquet

N: and

N: Duo catches it

N: by accident.

P: like it hits him in the face and he just

P: whoops, catch.

N: he’s like talking with Wufei and Quatre

N: Quatre looks up

N: and

N: Duo just

N: catches it on instinct so it doesn't

N: smack Wufei in the head.

N: Relena turns around

N: to see who caught it

N: and Duos gripping in in shock

N: while Quatre sinks to one knee.

N: all the media basically shit themselves.

P: yep.

N: Quatre proposes on live broadcast basically

N: in front of the entire world.

N: Relena covers her mouth with her hand

N: and she looks like she’s gunna cry

N: for the third time

N: today

N: hides in Heeros neck

N: because she’s so

N: fucking

N: happy!!

N: Quatre just

N: says

N: "Well, you caught the bouquet."

N: "And it would be rude to deny tradition."

N: "So how about it, Duo Maxwell?"

P: Duo

P: just

P: flounders and eventually blurts

P: "Wow yes."

P: "Ok"

P: "fuckin"

P: "yeah haha"

N: he calls out "Heero?"

N: without looking away from Quatre.

N: and Heero just says

N: "Of course."

N: of course he would be Duo's best man.

P: Rashid.. gives Quatre away......

P: and Trowa is Quatre’s best man

N: and they hold it on L4

N: because

N: like hell they're getting hitched not in space.

P: damn right

N: Quatre

N: has the rings

N: made out of gundanium

P: they're

P: dark

P: and the shine is subtler than precious metal.

N: nobody

N: really expected

N: Quatre and Duo to be

N: a pair

N: but

N: they all agree

N: it’s a damn good match.

P: (their wedding song is like.. sympathy for the devil)

N: they enjoy the in-joke

N: forever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
